Modern Fairytale: Part I: When you left me
by CuteMikoGirl
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome. Best friends at home, ennemies at school. Simple right? Well it just got harder when stuff are taken up to a whole new level. Arranged marriages and jealous girlfriends do not go well together.
1. A Year To Remember

_Hiyaz Minna-San! I'm back with an all new story named..well you know.. XD, um, this is my first alternate universe story..so tell me if it's good? And also this is my first LONG and CORRECTED (well..half corrected..) Chapter lol. So I hope you enjoy? This will be a trilogy...if it's popular enough >.> lolz._

**I dedicate this story to my twin sister (though we look nothing alike) Wolf Blossom and my imoto Kiari-chan! Lub you both!**

* * *

**InuYasha and Kagome. Biggest enemies...or are they? Come join this adventure with InuYasha, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku and Sango in this fabulous three part adventure: Modern Fairytale! **

**Modern Fairytale: Part I - High School Days**

_Hey! It's me! It's me! Myouga the flea! Yup!...now, you're probably wondering what does this story have to do with me, right? Well, it has everything to do with me, as I am the one who is going to tell you how this story went. Yup! I witnessed it all. From A to Z from 1 to...err...yeah! _

_Kaede will also be narrating a few chapters that I may have missed. You see, this story is kind of complicated and long. What do I mean by complicated? I mean it's a lot of small adventures that are regrouped in small stories, which all together make one story, and three of those make THE story. Do you understand? So it's one BIG story, divided in three SMALLER stories, which are divided in TINY stories, which are divided in many small ADVENTURES!_

_Anyways, so, in "Modern Fairytale: Part I - High School Years", Kagome and InuYasha are considered the biggest enemies...but are they? Let's get this story started and let you see, okay?_

---------------------------------

**Chapter one: A year to remember**

There was the Earth. The big blue planet. Inside this planet, was the calm country of Japan...well currently calm anyway. In Japan, there was a city named Tokyo. A considerably clean city, the streets were calm. Inside the houses, the parents were waking up to go to work, the kids were sleeping as much as they could since it was the last day of summer. In one certain house though, it wasn't done like that.

It was the Takasashi - Higurashi Mansion.

'beep! Beep! BEEP!' went the alarm clock at 7AM exact.

A hand suddenly went out and smashed the poor alarm clock.

"Ugh...who had to invent those...those..monsters!" yelled a voice as the person retreated their hand and went back to sleep.

This person had beautiful natural raven hair. Her name? It was a known name...it was...Kagome Higurashi. THE Kagome Higurashi, heir to HiguTaka corp...well one of the heir, the company was two companies merged into one. The two companies being the Higurashi and Takasashi Company. That also explained why the mansion was called Takasashi - Higurashi house, the reason the companies were merged into one was because Kagome's parents and the Takasashi heir's parents were best friends since they're birth, even before since their parents (meaning Kagome and the other heir's grandparents) were best friends before the parents were even given birth too. So the parents, meaning the second generation in all this family history, decided that they would merge the companies and live all together in one mansion. But if there was another heir, that meant, there was another person in the house, right? Well let's see. Next to Kagome is a boy, yup, in the same bed, a boy holding her at the waist and just looking at her sleeping figure as he chuckled when she broke the 7th alarm this week. His golden eyes were wide open as he observed her sleeping. His doggy white ears where listening to her breathing. His muscled arms hugging her and making sure she didn't go anywhere. His handsome face smirking. The boy was the famous InuYasha Takasashi, the other heir to HiguTaka corp. They stayed like that for around 20 minutes until the boy tugged the girl.

"Kag, come on, we have to go or we'll be late." the boy whispered in her ear.

At the words "we'll be late" Kagome went straight up and screamed...

"Oh my god! We're going to be late! For the very first day of school! Why didn't you tell me!" She said running to the bathroom.

InuYasha chuckled as he looked at her run around the room then into the bathroom.

She took a shower, brushed her teeth, you know, the drill?

Kagome was breathing in and out, in and out. When she came out of the bathroom she saw InuYasha still in his boxers lying on the bed with a smirk on his face.

"INUYASHA! Hurry up! We're going to be late! COME ON!" she yelled.

InuYasha was starting to crack up...

"WHAT may I ask is so funny! COME ON! We're late!" Kagome said still not getting it...still not looking at the electric calendar...

InuYasha wouldn't stop laughing, he was rolling around hugging his stomach and laughing insanely. Kagome just blinked and looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Um...Inu...Yasha?" Kagome said as she came near him.

He was still laughing manically but somehow he managed to point to the calendar. Kagome looked and then saw that...it was Sunday.

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU ARE SO DEAD! OSUWARI!" she yelled the word that controlled the beaded necklace InuYasha always wore..when she was 5 and InuYasha was 6, she had given the necklace to him as a birthday present, and later on, she learned that she could "control" InuYasha by saying the first word that came to her mind, and it was osuwari, so now, each time she said that "dreaded word" as InuYasha describes it, the necklace would subdue InuYasha.

InuYasha fell down onto the bed and the bed down onto the ground and the ground broke and he fell down 1 level. He was on the seventh level of the "house" and he fell down to the sixth, where a poor old maid was cleaning.

"AHHHHHHH! GOD IS PUNISHING ME FOR FORGETTING TO CLEAN A SPOT IN MASTER INUTAISHO'S ROOM! AHHHH" The woman screamed as she ran with her hands up in the air.

InuYasha looked at the lady run and was wondering if he should get a doctor for her...

"INUYASHA! Are you okay? Kagome asked poking her head through the gigantic hole she made, I'm SO sorry!" She said tears welling up in her eyes. She jumped down and landed gracefully then looked at InuYasha, her eyes were big and scared.

"No...no I'm not okay...my...my arm! I can't feel my arm!" He yelled in "pain".

"Oh my god! Let's g-get you to a doctor! I'm so-so-sorry!" she said as crystal tears started pouring out her grey eyes.

When InuYasha saw this his eyes widen, he didn't mean to make her cry! He HATED it when girls cried, especially when HE made them cry...especially when it was this girl that cried...

"No no, I'm just joking Kagome! See? My arm is okay!" InuYasha said waving his arm around.

"Wha..InuYasha! Don't DO that to me!" She said.

"Aww, I'm sorry baby, I didn't think you would cry!" He said wiping away her tears with his thumb. Kagome blushed as she felt his calloused thumb on her soft skin.

-------------------

"So Kag, what do you want to..., InuYasha started but then saw Kagome cleaning all her stuff away from his room, wha..what are you doing?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just clearing my stuff out of your room." Kagome said with a big smile that would have told anybody that she was happy, but not to InuYasha, to him, it was like a forced smile. Her eyes were sad.

"Why? What's wrong? Got enough of me?" He said smirking as he went near her in only a towel wrapped around his waist. He hugged her from behind, her back pressed against his naked chest.

Kagome blushed.

"Um.umm.."

'STUPID KAG! Why am I mumbling with INU! I mean, I've slept with him so many times with him only in his boxers...so this should be normal..right?'

"Um..I'm moving my stuff back because school is starting, right? That means SHE is coming back...and..you know.." Kagome said looking sad again.

'OH! So THAT's why she was sad!' InuYasha thought.

"Come on Kagome, don't look so sad..i'll find ways for us to be together! I promise!" he said hugging her tighter.

"We tried all the ways alredy, you're in all my classes..that's the most we can do, and you know that.." Kagome said serenely as she leaned back in InuYasha's chest.

"We'll I'll try harder! Just..just don't be sad..okay? For me?" he asked turning her back to face him.

"..okay.." she answered.

"Come on! Let's get out and enjoy the last day of summer! We can ask the Kaede to do that!" InuYasha said as he went and got clothes, he then went back in the bathroom to change.

-------------------------

Once he came out, he found Kagome playing on his computer humming a song. He crept out quietly and looked closely at Kagome.

Her hair was tied in a loose bun with just the right amount of strands framing her delicate face. Her eyes were wide open as she looked at the screen and typed something. She bit her lower lip as she started typing a lot. He then decided to make his presence known by poking her head once..twice..and a third time.

"Moo! Stop poking my head!" Kagome said as she turned around.

"So you DID feel the other pokes...why didn't you react?"

"Because I was busy reading what Sango was saying!"

"Oh, so now she's more important then me?" InuYasha asked making a small cute pout.

"Aww! You're always my number one Yash!" Kagome said as she closed all her conversation.

"Keh, damn straight I am!" He said smirking.

Kagome stood up and looked at what InuYasha was wearing.

InuYasha was wearing a pair of black baggy pants with a red muscle shirt. He was wearing a pair of black adidas shoes and he had his hair down in a low ponytail. Simple, but hot.

'Wow..InuYasha really looks hot today..wait..WAIT A MINUTE! What am I THINKING! I can't find InuYasha hot! Eww..' she thought mentally,

InuYasha looked at what Kagome wore.

She was wearing a pair of black dickies with black converses. For the top she was wearing a tight black tee-shirt written in white: "Poke me, and DIE!" with a little Pillsbury figure next to it. She had her hair in a messy bun with a few strands framing her face and she had no makeup at all. InuYasha nodded his head as to prove he agreed with what she was wearing.

"Looking good Kag-Chan!" He said smirking. (He tends to do this a lot, nay?)

"Right Back At Ya!" She said winking.

"So, what do we do now?" InuYasha asked as they went down to get breakfast.

"Um..I wanna go to the pool! OoOo! I know! I know! Let's invite over a few friends for a pool party!" Kagome said getting hyper.

"Um..sure..I guess..." InuYasha said seeming half depressed.

"Whats wrong? You don't want to?"

"Keh! Wench, I said we could didn't I?"

"But..you seem half sad..?"

"Keh, that's only because you're probably going to invite flea bag over!"

"Well, the more the merrier...nay? _And since we don't exactly have the whole population knowing about us_..I think we should invite him too!" she said a bit..bitterly?

"Keh, whatever wench...just as long as he doesn't bug me..or else.." InuYasha said crackling his knuckles.

"Now InuYasha, be nice!"

"Aren't I always?" He said giving a "innocent" smile.

Kagome laughed and went off phoning the few people that knew about their friendship.

----------------------------

_...the few people that knew about their friendship..._

_Now you're probably wondering why I say "few" since these teens (did I forget to mention their age? Hehe..well, you'll know their age in time) seem oh so popular..right? Well, the reason is not to be told yet, but just know that in school, theses two friends are known as enemies, the only ones who know about the truth are their best friends, and a few friends who caught the two together...but it was all cool, it was all people Kagome and InuYasha trusted..well some people only Kagome trusted, since trusting isn't in InuYasha's nature. _

---------------------------

Kagome had just finished phoning and when she returned she found InuYasha alredy in his swimming trunks. It was black. Plain and simple, and because it was so plain, people would tend to look elsewhere but the trunks, and looking up, you would see InuYasha's fabulous abs. His chest was not one to be forgotten easily. His arms were big and firm.

Kagome blushed..'Oh no..am I BLUSHING? No no no no no! Why am I blushing? It's JUST InuYasha! Right? ..Right..i'm probably just a bit tired...' she thought.

"The guys should be here soon, I'm going to head up and change, okay?" she said and walked up the stairs once she saw him nod.

Everyone soon arrived alredy in their bathing suits since they all lived next door.

Everyone meaning: Sango, Miroku and Kouga. Sango was Kagome's best friend. Miroku was InuYasha's best friend. And Kouga is some guy that has had a crush on Kagome since 8th grade. Then there was Sesshoumaru and Rin. Sesshoumaru is InuYasha's brother and Rin is his fiancé.

Miroku was wearing a pair of dark purple trunks, Kouga's were brown and Sesshoumaru's white.

Sango was wearing a white two piece with pink strings tying everything up, Rin's was a green one piece with flowers and butterflies everywhere.

Everyone looked at everyone, Miroku drooling at Sango, Sesshoumaru hugging Rin in approval, InuYasha..just looking.

Then, Kagome came down and after and looked at her friends as they, including InuYasha, looked at her.

She was wearing a pretty two piece black bikini, the top was a kind of crossover of two bands in front and it tied (it makes kinda like an X in front but really hides EVERYTHING, it's not slutty at all) in the back with some strings. And for the bottom, it was the kind of short-alike bikini bottom and it tied on the side with a few strings. On the end of each strings were a three beads of different color, always in the same order, Fuchsia, Pink and White.

Rin and Sango hooted her, Sesshoumaru smiled, Miroku groped her..but ended up on the ground because of Sango, and InuYasha just stood there.

'Wow..Kagome is looking really hot today, I..I can't believe I'm actually thinking this..heh..' he thought.

"Looking hot today sweetheart." He said in a husky voice.

Kagome blushed and her friends ended up teasing her about it, even InuYasha.

They all went into the pool, had a barbecue, had some fun. At around 10 PM they all left, and InuYasha and Kagome went up to shower and change into their pj's.

The two finished doing all their stuff and preparing for school at around 11 PM, afterwards, Kagome went into InuYasha's room and sat on his bed.

"So..um..I guess this was the last day we got to spend together until next time she leaves..eh?" she asked her eyes looking down.

"Keh, Wench, don't say that, we'll spend more time together, don't worry about that, I'm going to find a way." he said as he lied down on the bed and her pulled her down with him. She was wearing an overlarge tee-shirt she borrowed from InuYasha and he was wearing a pair of boxers.

Kagome sighed as she turned around so that she was facing InuYasha. She curled up to him and he put the covers over them and shut the light.

"Don't be sad Kagome, please don't be, you know how it makes me feel when you're down, especially when it's because of me. I promise you, this _year, will be a year you'll never forget._ This year, you and I will almost always be together..this time i'm prepared." He said smiling tenderly.

"Almost always together? This time you're prepared? What do you mean by all that?" Kagome mumbled in InuYasha's chest.

"I wanted to keep it as a surprise, but I think I'll tell you now, not only do we have the same classes, I've also managed to change HER schedule..so she has no classes with us, so we don't have to stress so much...and I asked Sango and Miroku to tell the teachers that they want us to get friendlier together and that it would help if we were seated right next to each other, and most of the teacher agreed!" InuYasha said proudly as he hugged Kagome to him, but he waited a while for a response and didn't get one, when he looked down, he saw Kagome sleeping, a small smile on her lips. He smiled and went to sleep himself.

He was right about one thing, this was a year to remember. This, is when it all started.

* * *

_So? I hoped you guys liked it, especially you Ria-chan and Kiari-chan! Please review, the more reviews, the happier I am, the faster I update!_


	2. Always her

_Ohayou Gozaimasu! Hihi, I know I know, last chapter was a bore ne? Well this is when it all started..so now..time for some REAL action..well not as much action as you'll get later on..but action unlike the other chappie! Yay! You guys know what? I was really surprised..I've been trying to watch my vocabulary mistakes, and when I did the spell check, I didn't have any mistakes in this chapter .:Blinks:. Well..except for the InuYasha..and all the other names...hehe. Okay, so, before I start with this chapter, I would just like to thank all thoses who have reviewed, and I would like to thank WolfBlossom for "advertising" me XD I lub you!_

_This story is dedicated to Ria-chan, my twin sister and best friend (WolfBlossom) _

_This story used to also be dedicated to Kiari-chan, my imoto (Lonely Angel Of Serene) but i've decided that I would make a new story in her dedication smiles I love you too lots n lots! _

_Also, I realized I forgot to say the disclaimer. So for this chapter and last chapter...(hehe, remind you of something WovenBambooPattern?)_

_Disclaimer: I..I...I...I own InuYasha all four movies!_

_InuYasha: Oi Wench! You're supposed to say that you don't own me or the others!_

_Miko: .:Innocent smile:. But..I do own you guys..._

_Sesshoumaru and Miroku: No you don't..._

_Miko: Yes I do!_

_InuYasha: Wench, just say that you don't own us and get on with the story dammit!_

_Miko: Nooo! I don't wanna sa-_

_InuYasha: .:Gives Miko A Hot Look:._

_Miko: I...:Puts Hands over eyes:._

_InuYasha: .:Takes off haori showing his muscled chest and continues giving hot look, goes to Miko and takes her hands off her eyes:. Miko...say it...for me?_

_Miko: I.. .:sigh:. ..fine..I don't own you guys... _

**InuYasha and Kagome. Biggest ennemies..or are they? Come join this adventure with InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango in this fabulous three part adventure: Modern Fairytale! **

**Modern Fairytale: Part I - High School Days**

On the last chapter...

"So..um..I guess this was the last day we got to spend together until next time she leaves..eh?" she asked her eyes looking down.

"Keh, Wench, don't say that, we'll spend more time together, don't worry about that, I'm going to find a way." he said as he lied down on the bed and her pulled her down with him. She was wearing an overlarge tee-shirt she borrowed from InuYasha and he was wearing a pair of boxers.

Kagome sighed as she turned around so that she was facing InuYasha. She curled up to him and he put the covers over them and shut the light.

"Don't be sad Kagome, please don't be, you know how it makes me feel when you're down, especially when it's because of me. I promise you, this year, will be a year you'll never forget. This year, you and me will almost always be together..this time I'm prepared." He said smiling tenderly.

"Almost always together? This time you're prepared? What do you mean by all that?" Kagome mumbled in InuYasha's chest.

"I wanted to keep it as a surprise, but I think I'll tell you now, not only do we have the same classes, I've also managed to change HER schedule..so she has no classes with us, so we don't have to stress so much...and I asked Sango and Miroku to tell the teachers that they want us to get friendlier together and that it would help if we were seated right next to each other, and most of the teacher agreed!" InuYasha said proudly as he hugged Kagome to him, but he waited a while for a response and didn't get one, when he looked down, he saw Kagome sleeping, a small smile on her lips. He smiled and went to sleep himself.

He was right about one thing, this was a year to remember. This, is when it all started.

------------------------------

_This, is when it all started. This is where you'll get to see WHY InuYasha and Kagome are "enemies" on the outside world, and best friends in the inside world..This is where hell will erupt in theses young teens life. This, is the reason why there is a story to tell._

_Now i'm just going to tell you a bit about the characters, okay? So last time you met:_

_InuYasha Takasashi: 1 of the heirs to HiguTaka Corp. Half-Demon. Male. Has silver waist length hair and cute puppy ears. Hottest and most popular boy in school. Categorised: Prep. Age: 17_

_Kagome Higurashi: 1 of the heirs to HiguTaka Corp. Miko. Female. Has shoulder length raven hair. Hot and Popular, but isn't exactly aware of this,in school. Categorised: Punk. Age: 16_

_Miroku Kaze: Son of Kizu Kaze, one of InuTaisho's Takasashi's many close friends. Grew up with InuYasha. Knows the secret. Monk In Training. Male. Has black hair usually tied in a low ponytail. Very popular in school and with girls. Categorised: Prep but can socialise easily with any "beautiful woman". Age: 17_

_Sango Taji: Daughter of Ya Taji, friend to the Higurashi family, Sango grew up with Kagome as well. Knows the secret. Demon figher in Training. Female. Has black hair usually tied in a high ponytail. Popular amonst boys. Categorised: Punk. Age: 17_

_Kouga Ookami: Head over heals in love with Kagome. Hates InuYasha. Knows the secret. Wolf Demon. Male. Has black hair tied in high ponytail. Popular in school but second after InuYasha. Categorised: Jock. Age: 16_

_Sesshoumaru Takasashi: 1 of the heirs to HiguTaka Corp. Full Dog Demon. Male. Is InuYasha's brother. Has same traits as InuYasha but no puppy ears. Very popular amonst girls but is in college. Age: 20_

_Rin Yamano: Sesshoumaru's Takasashi Fiance. Black hair usually tied only a portion of hair up. Age: 19_

_Now, enough stalling, let's get on to the beginning..._

----------------------------------------

**Chapter two: Always her**

InuYasha and Kagome slept well all night until morning. Kagome slowly opened her eyes as rays of sun shined through the windows. Once her eyes were open, she was greeted by golden orbs, InuYasha's eyes.

"Sleep well Angel?" he asked.

"Always when I'm with you." she said.

Then they headed off to go shower and do all the stuff they had to do. They came out at around the same time, Kagome looked at InuYasha, and he looked at her.

InuYasha was wearing a pair of jean baggy pants with a black muscle shirt.

Kagome was wearing a low rise very dark green baggy pants with a tight tank top with the army texture. She was wearing a pair of black converses and she had a belt with the army texture hanging on her waist. She had a few chains here and there. Her hair was up in a high ponytail.

"DAMN you look hot Kag, who ya trying to impress?" InuYasha said just joking around.

"You look good yourself!" she replied blushing.

"So, come on, let's go to school!" InuYasha said taking his keys.

"Which should I take? Motocycle? or Skateboard?" Kagome asked to no one specifically.

"Neither, you're coming with me." he said.

"Wha-..? I can't! She'll see us!" Kagome said.

"Then i'll just leave u a block before we get there!"

"But people walk to school! They'll see you letting me go there!"

"Well we DO live in the same house, can't we say that our parents made us or something!"

"Look, I don't want to take the risk of anyone wondering if there is anything else between us..so i'm just going to board to school." Kagome said as she started heading to the garage to pick a board and leave.

InuYasha caught her by the arm and held her there.

"Kagome, I do NOT want you riding ANY of thoses without me nearby! What if something happens?" InuYasha said sternly.

"I've been riding a skateboard since..like..FOREVER! Whats so different NOW?"

"What's different now is that I finally realized how dangerous it is. So now you are coming in the car with me."

"No i'm not!" she said as she stuck her tongue out at him and ran away.

InuYasha used his demon speed and caught up to her easily.

"Kagome, i'm not joking..I do NOT want you riding either of thoses things."

"Well I don't care! I'm doing this for you you know? So be grateful and leave me alone." Kagome said getting irritated. What was WITH him this morning?

"Kagome.." He said warningly.

"Look! Don't you have a certain GIRL to attend to! Just go! I'll be fine! I'm going to be with Sango and Miro anyways!" she said.

InuYasha looked at the clock and saw she was right, it was alredy 8 AM, school started at 8:30 but he promised he would meet her at 8:05.

"Fine, but only this once, we're going to have a little chat later, be careful, okay?" he said before taking his keys, giving Kagome a kiss on the cheek and leaving.

Kagome headed out to the garage and picked out her favorite board, the deck had a picture of a pink lotus flower on it and the wheels where drawn as petals. She took her One strap Emily Strange Bag with all the stuff she needed inside and headed off once she saw Sango and Miroku pass by.

"Hey guys!" she yelled to catch their attentions.

"Hey Kag!" Sango yelled as she and Miroku skateboarded to her. Miroku had always claimed he loved Sango, and sometimes it would look as if it were true, he would do anything to be with her, he even learned how to skateboard just for her! Yet thoses times were hidden because of all his perverted playboy actions.

And so they headed of too school.

"So what's up? InuYasha left alredy I assume?" Sango asked.

"Yup, he insisted on not letting me go on either motocycle or skateboard..until I reminded him that he had to meet her.." Kagome said looking down a bit.

"Aww, don't be sad Kaggie! He cares about you, alot!" Sango said trying to recomfort her friend.

Truly, she was mad at InuYasha. She was mad because of what he did to Kagome without even noticing it. Kagome herself may not notice it, but you would think her best friend would. Kagome loved InuYasha. Not like. Not in a friendly way. Kagome totally _loved _InuYasha. And though Kagome denied it, if you knew her well, and if you looked deep in her eyes, you would see that theres a spot in her heart only for him, and her eyes shine even brighter then usual when she saw him, and how she always had that special beautiful smile that was only for him.

"Yes lady Kagome, InuYasha loves you alot." Miroku said as he approched the two girls..and his hand..went...

"WHY YOU PERVERT!" Sango screamed as she wacked him on the head.

"It was worth the pain." Miroku said as he got swirly eyes.

Kagome giggled, this happened all the time, and it was funny how Miroku never got the lesson, it was so simple, yet Miroku's little mind seemed to not understand it, he gropes her, she hits him, conclusion? Do not grope Sango.

The three..two continued their way to school, leaving the perverted boy lying in the middle of the street.

-----------------------------

"Yay! We have almost all the classes together!" Kagome squealed while walking through the school hallway.

Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome weirdly..

"Kagome..what's so new about that? Inu- HE, made SURE of that!" Sango said correcting herself when she was about the say InuYasha.

"...oh..yea.." Kagome said scratching the back of her head.

Sango and Miroku sweatdropped.

-----------------------------

The day went by quickly, last period at last! Sango and Miroku were in art class. Kagome and InuYasha were in Singing and Drama class.

"Hello class! My name is Miss Clarrissa Johnson, I'm going to be teaching you guys how to act and sing!" said a woman in her early twenties as she entered the room.

All the students went spot eyed.

Miss Clarrissa was dressed in a semi transparent white blouse which had 3 buttons unbottoned on top, to show her cleaveage, and 3 buttons on the bottom to show her flat stomach. The rest of the blouse came down to her mid-tigh. She was wearing an extremely short flashy red skirt that came around 1dm under the shirt's rim. Her rich blond hair was tied in a messy bun with a few strands sticking here and there She was wearing a reasonnable amount of makeup, she had on black eyeliner which brought out her emerald eyes and black mascara which made her lashes even longer and thicker. Her skin was covered with foundation and it appeared perfect andher lips was colored with a blood red lipstick and made her lips look pouty. And finally, her long slender legs were adorned with a pair of black high heals which had two strings going up her leg to tie it.

The boys were drooling, the girls were rolling their eyes.

The teacher went and sat on her desk and crossed her legs in a sexy way, and put her hand down on the desk to support her weight, making her papers fall.

"Okay class, so-..Oups!" She said as the paper fluttered down to the floor. She went off the desk and bent down to get the papers, making a part of her undies show.

InuYasha wolf whistled, making the whole male populatioin hoot. The girls that had a boyfriend in the class hit their boyfriend, and the ones that didn't just rolled their eyes again.

Miss Johnson finally finished picking up the papers and went back to the desk to sit. This time being careful not to drop anything else.

"Sorry about that class, so, as I was saying, I have an offer to make you guys. Now I know we just started school and everything, but this IS a school for special people, miko's, tajiya's,monk's, youkai's, hanyou's and you know... And since it's a special school, I asked the principal if we could do this right away to help you guys train, and he said, yes! So without furder ado, I will present to you this term's project. I am sure that you guys will be very pleased to know that you guys won't be studying anything for the whole term." she said before getting cut off by the students cheer.

"Now now class, let me finish, we will be going on..a field trip! Isn't that great! Now you guys have to vote starting from today to maximum friday. On Monday we will leave alredy and we will be back after 2 months. You need to pass by the office to vote and to get a letter for your parents. You guys do not have to pay since the school is paying for everything, so now, the choices are all in America, you have the choice between...Hawaii,theCaribbean Islandsor California! Now, here's what you have to do and pack for the field trip..." and miss Clarrissa continued on explaining what they had to do there and what to pack and all the important stuff. They had to write a report on all the things they did there and all the stuff they learned. The students moaned at this...and here they thought they wouldn't have to work.

Class ended by fast and as soon as it finished InuYasha and Kagome both left, seperatly, to go meet at the mansion Sango and Miroku.

Kagome was skating pass the parc when InuYasha's car passed by and honked.

"Kagome, get in.." he said in a demanding voice.

"Huh..?" Kagome said still confused at how he had suddenly appeared and why he was using that tone with her.

"Get in!" he said as he parked the car.

Kagome went in without saying anything, she wasn't in the mood to argue with InuYasha, and she WAS kind of tired of boarding.

"Thanks for the lift Inu.." she told him gratefully.

"Keh, about this morning Kagome..InuYasha started as he looked at her, but as soon as she looked back at him he turned his face to look at the road, trying to supress the blush that was coming, I'm..I'm sorry..okay? I didn't mean to lash out on you like that...it's just...you know...I'm worried for you, I don't want you falling and messing up that pretty face of yours..or falling and breaking your arm or anything. I...i'm sorry..." he said blushing.

After a few minutes he was wondering why Kagome wasn't answering. When he turned to look she was smiling.

"Keh, bitch, what are you so happy about?" he asked perplexed that he had just said sorry and all she did was smile.

"..It's just..you said sorry InuYasha! I usually have to beat you up so you could say it..but you said it on your on this time..!" Kagome said happily.

InuYasha blushed at this.

"Heh, as if YOU could beat ME.." he said proudly.

"Bring it on Dog-Boy!" Kagome said as they both laughed...

They finally arrived at the mansion, the gates opened and InuYasha went in to park his car. They both went out and Kagome went to put her skateboard back in place. Afterwards, she and InuYasha went up to the main room to wait for Sango and Miroku.

--

"So lady Sango, how was your first day?" Miroku asked.

"It could have been better if you weren't there.." Sango muttered miserably. All day, ALL DAY long Miroku kept groping her.

"That hurt Sango.." Miroku said as he looked sad.

Sango thought of it as a joke and so she joked back.

"I live to hurt you! she said smiling until she felt a certain monk's hand on her ass, HENTAI!" She yelled as she slapped and punched Miroku.

He fell down unconscioius with swirly eyes.

"It.Was.Worth.The.Pa-AHH!" He said until Sango held him by the ear and pulled him with her.

"Hurry up will ya? Kag and Yash are waiting for us.." she said as she pulled him even harder.

--

Sango and Miroku finally arrived, though Miroku looked half-beaten up. His clothes were torn everywhere.

When InuYasha saw this, he cracked up.

Miroku looked at himself and realized why InuYasha was laughing at him. He coughed and said to Kagome and InuYasha, who were laughing ALOT..

"Um..yea..I look like this because Lady Sango and I were walking from school to here, when suddenly a flock of girls come up to me and start asking for my autographe and ripping my clothes off..."

Kagome, InuYasha and Sango looked at him...then broke out laughing.

"Wha-..Why are you laughing? Sango! Tell them it's true!" He said giving Sango puppy eyes.

"Sure it was Miro." InuYasha said as him, Kagome and Sango started leaving.

--

"So, which place are you guys voting for?" Kagome asked as they all sat down on the sofa. It was specially designed just for them, it formed a circle so that they could all sit together and see each other. In the middle was a table with lots of snacks.

"I'm picking California!" Miroku said happily as he took a pack of chips and popped it open.

"Why do you pick Cali Roku?" Kagome asked as she took a bag filled with lots of different kind of candy, the maids always put a bag of candy specially for Kagome. She took out a bunch of rockets and opened them all, put them in a boll and started eating.

"Careful there baby, you gonna get fat with all the candy." InuYasha said as he chuckled and picked out a bag of chips also.

"Did you guys see all thoses adds of Cali? Men..lots of pretty babes there.." Miroku said dreamingly until Sango bonked him on the head.

"Actually, all three place the teachers picked have beaches, which also means 'lots of pretty babes' as Miroku says.." Kagome said while eating her rockets.

"So what do you guys pick?" Miroku asked as he ate his chips.

"Actually, I pick California also..." Sango said as she took a orange lollipop from Kagome and put it in her mouth.

"Why? Don't tell me your into hot babes as well.." Kagome said as she started twitching near InuYasha.

Everyone laughed and Sango took a bag of chips and threw it at Kagome, who ducked the bag. Once the laughter cooled down, Sango continued.

"Well..i read once that in california, there was a place named..Orange County..and there's lots of orange tree's there..." Sango giggled.

"ORANGE ORANGE ORANGE ORANGE ORANGE ORANGE ORANGE ORANGE ORANGE!" Sango squealed as she started to run around hopping everywhere.

Everyone blinked at the usually mature girl's current behaviour and sweatdropped.

"Um..okay...anyways, I choose California too, I heard it was such a wonderful place...and theres..DISNEY LAND OVER THERE!" Kagome said as she started to run around singing Disney Land too.

InuYasha and Miroku looked at each other then at the girls. Just them, Sesshoumaru entered the room, opened his mouth to talk but was cut off by the girls ranting, closed his mouth, looked at them weirdly, and just left.

After an thirthy minutes or something like that, the girls started getting calmer.

"Hehe, sorry 'bout that..so um..what do you choose Yash?" Kagome said as she and Sango sat again.

"Keh, I don't care as long as it's not the Caribbean's..." InuYasha said as he and looked at Kagome who looked back at him.

"Why? What's wrong with the Caribbean's?" Sango asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Kagome and InuYasha both said at the same time.

"Um..Okay..." Sango said.

The gang talked a bit afterwards and then Miroku and Sango left to go home for supper.

...The next day...

Kagome woke up and the first thing she saw was a pair of golden eyes staring right back at her. InuYasha had one arm propped up and his head was lying on his hand. He was lying there just looking at his angel sleep until she opened her sweet brown eyes.

"Hey angel, how did you sleep?" He asked her as he smiled gently.

"Fine, you?" she asked as she rubbed the sleep off her eyes.

"Fine, come on, let's get ready for school." he said as he stood up and pulling her with him.

They both did their stuff and InuYasha finished first. He lied on his bed waiting for Kagome to come out.

Finally, she did. When she came out, InuYasha felt his voice get caught up in his throat. Wow..she was so..so..SEXY!

Kagome was wearing a black bra with a black fishnet kind of shirt over it that came to the 2/3 of her arm, it wasn't slutty or anything, it was punkish and pretty. She was wearing ¾ baggy black pants with chains going everywhere on the sides and a pair of skater black shoes. Her socks were short kind of socks who came to under the ankles and they were black. On her hands were lots of black sex bracelets. Her hair were in high pigtails. The combination of angel and devil mixed together made InuYasha's senses spin!

A few minutes passed, Kagome became aware of InuYasha's eyes on her.

"Um..Yash?" She said as she waved her hand in front of him.

"Huh?" InuYasha said still dazzled.

"...InuYasha! Is something wrong?" Kagome asked worried..never had she seen InuYasha so...dreamy..it was really scary.

"Oh! Um..sorry!" He said as he snapped out of it. He looked over her once again.

"You're not wearing that too school right?" He asked as he eyed her.

"Of course I am! What's wrong with what i'm wearing?" she said as she turned around in a circle.

"It's too...revealing and provocating.." he said as he shaked his head in disapproval. So what? He didn't want to share..big deal!

"What do you mean too 'revealing' and 'provocating'!" She asked him looking at him weirdly.

"What I mean is that there's too many flesh showing and boys at our school are all perverts, what you're wearing will just provoke them more!" he said, sweatdropping that Kagome didn't get what he meant by provocating...

"What do you mean by more?" she asked as she blinked several times.

InuYasha just sweatdropped.

"Um..never mind. Just change fast so we can get to school." He said seriously.

"But I find NOTHING wrong with what I'm wearing! It's PERFECTLY decent!" she said.

"IT'S TOO REVEALING! JUST CHANGE DAMMIT!" he yelled at her.

"No! I will not change just because YOU think it's too revealing!" she yelled back.

"YES YOU WILL DAMMIT! I will NOT allow you to walk around in thoses..thoses..SLUTTY CLOTHES!" he yelled before he realized what he had just said.

"Slutty? SLUTTY! You think what I'M wearing is SLUTTY? Well I don't know if you've noticed Takasashi, but you're GIRLFRIEND covers hereself less them me right now! Heck, she covers herself less then the prostitutes you see standing in the streets! She probably doesnt even wear more then 1 meter of cloth! And I don't see you telling HER not to wear that! So don't go off telling me what to and not to wear! Because it's none of your DAMNED BUSINESS!" She yelled as tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. So don't go off telling me what to and not to wear! Because it's none of your DAMNED BUSINESS!" She yelled as tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

"I..I didn't mean it that way Ka-" He started but stopped when Kagome exited the room. His doggy ears went flat on his head. Why was this all hapening suddenly? Ever since school started they were having alot of fights..and it was always about her..he sighed and then left to go to school while telling himself that it was Kagome's fault for always contradicting him.

As he came he was greeted with a sweet voice to his ears. That voice always cheered him up..but not as much as another voice would have.

"Hey Inu-Baby!" the voice, belonging to a woman, said as her form came to InuYasha and hugged him.

He, in return, put his hand on her waist.

"Hey baby, how's it going?" He said as he took a good look at her.

She had long black straight hair that came to her waist. She had a pair of glasses on top of her head which seperated her bangs and two strands of hair standing away from the rest of her hair, which was neatly placed in the back. (Do you guys get what I mean? Like theres here straight bangs and two strands framing her face, and then the glasses behind the ears and then the straight hair in the back). Her perfectly manicured french nail went up to her hair to start twirling it around the finger. She was covered with alot and alot of makeup and had big golden hoops on her ears. She was wearing a small tight pink tube top with the words 'Angel' in diamond written on it, which showed way to much cleavage and too much of her stomach, and a really short pale pink ruffle skirt, so short that she would just have to move one step to walk and we would see a part of her underwear..which was a G-string. On her bellybutton she had a piercing with a diamond playbunny. She had on a pair of white high heals.

'Kagome is kinda right...She doesnt cover herself alot..' InuYasha thought sulkily.

He was holding her waist as they walked through the hallways. Once everyone saw them they immediatly went out the way, so now you could see a clear hallway with the students near their lockers looking in admiration the hottest most popular couple in the school: InuYasha Takasashi and..

"Like, watch where you're going bitch!" InuYasha's girlfriend yelled as someone bumped into her...or more like she bumped into because she wasn't looking at where she was going...but she wasn't going to admit THAT.

"You're the one who wasn't watching where you were going!" the other person yelled.

InuYasha looked at the person, the voice, the attitude, the smell! KAGOME!

"Like, as IF I would want to bump into, like, a person like you!" Kikyou said in her preppy voice.

"And you think I would?" Kagome replied in disgust.

"Of course you would, everyone wants to like touch, she started, she designed her body, _this_." she finished.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I ain't lesbianic Kikyou, I wouldn't want to touch you with a 10 feet pole.."

"As if bitch! You like totally envy me."

"Oh yea, I envy you! The allmighty Kinky-Ho!" Kagome said referring to the nickname all punks gave Kikyou. It was true! Kikyou was known as the school's slut. But because she was dating InuYasha, everyone still admired her.

SLAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The sound resounded through the whole silent school.

Kagome put a hand on her cheek...

InuYasha just stared...what should he do?

Everyone looked at the two girls...no one daring to make a sound.

Kagome let her hand fall down and tightened her fist.

"Why you..."Kagome started but looked at InuYasha.

She could see InuYasha torn...probably wondering who he should help, his girlfriend..or his best friend...

InuYasha looked at Kagome..he could see the tears behind her eyes. He knew Kikyou had striked her hard..he knew Kikyou used her miko powers to make the attack harder, and he knew Kagome didn't protect herself, or else Kikyou would have flown across the room.

"You're lucky this time bitch..don't think next time will be the same.." Kagome said still tighening her fists as she left calmly.

"Yeah right! You're just scared of me because I'm a better miko then you!" Kikyou yelled out.

Kagome stopped..her whole body shaked of anger and her miko powers appeared around her, a pretty blue...for a minute there everyone thought she was going to hit Kikyou...even InuYasha, but Kagome just walked away again.

InuYasha finally let his breath go...never knowing he kept it in in the first place...

--

The whole day went fast for everyone, since they did nothing but talk about the new field trip, all the teachers were in the teacher's council room and were talking about it, so the student had free time but had to stay at school, but it went really slow for InuYasha. He hadn't seen Kagome all day and when he phoned back home he couldn't reach her. He noticed that Sango wasn't there either, so he was less worried knowing that she was probably with Kagome..but still, a small feeling of regret, fear, sadness was lingering deep inside his heart... As soon as school was over with, he ran out to his car and went straight home, hoping to find Kagome there.

--

Kagome had went home afterwards, she wasn't afraid of Kikyou or anything, she was just scared that if she ever saw Kikyou that day, she would beat the girl to a pulp. Sango had held her company the whole day, Sango's parents didn't mind phoning the school to say that Sango wouldn't be there and same for Sesshoumaru, who was InuYasha's and Kagomes legal 'gardien', since their parents were always away on vacation.

She was currently at home alone, Sango had to go pick up her brother and Sesshoumaru and Rin went out to shop. Kagome looked in the mirror and sighed. She had had a nasty bruise but luckily she was a miko and healed really fast, so it went away after a few hours. Kagome went into her room and stripped out of her clothes to go take a bath, god she needed to relax.

--

InuYasha was approching home.

'Finally..' he thought even though it had been only 2 minutes.

He went fast into the house and went straight up to Kagome's room. He opened the door right when Kagome took off her pants, she was in nothing but her bra and underwear.

InuYasha blushed as Kagome squealed and took a sheet to cover herself while InuYasha turned the other side.

"INUYASHA! WHY D'YOU COME IN LIKE THAT!" Kagome screamed.

"Keh, wench, don't scream like that, you want me to go deaf! What's the big deal anyways?" He said holding his ears.

Kagome growled as she put back on her clothes.

"You can turn back now Yash.." Kagome said quietly as she went and sat on her bed.

"Kagome, angel, he started as he sat down next to her, please don't be mad at me.."

"I'm not mad at you..." She said in an angered voice.

"Surrrrrre, and I'm God!" He said as he looked her with the 'Don't-give-me-that-shit" face.

"Grr..fine fine, i'm mad at you just a bit.." she said as she pouted.

"Angel, i'm sorry about this morning, I didn't mean to call you a slut...I...it's just...GOD Kagome, do you know how many boys want you want you at school? Do you realize how many guys want to jump you? And then, you go, dressed in a way that REALLY provokes people, what if someone did something?" InuYasha explained.

"InuYasha...that's so sweet..you were worried about me! Of course I forgive you!" Kagome said as she squealed and hugged InuYasha.

"Watashi uiru raiku anata itsumo" (I will always like you) InuYasha whispered as he put his head onto Kagome's head into her hair, which smelled like sweet flowers.

"Watashi raiku anata..." (I like you) Kagome whispered back..

"Arigatoo Gozaimasu for this morning Kagome...thanks for not hitting Kikyou...I appreciate it.." InuYasha said as he held Kagome closer to him and felt her stiffen.

"It..it was nothing..." Kagome said sadly...

* * *

_TEN PAGES PEOPLE! LOVE ME AND CHERISH ME!_

_Hehe.._

_So Ria...how did you find the chapter? I hope you liked it oh, and now you know who slapped Kagome! Lol. _

_I want to thank you all 16 reviewers who reviewed, I really like reviews, it makes my day go all: Wheeee! and I hope that more people will review again and again. Also read my other stories...the grammar is not as good and the chapters are short, but i'm going to start to edit them and make the chapters longer and longer. _

_So now..review please! (Even if it's to critisize me, I don't really mind..we learn from our mistakes...right?)_

Love you all!

Miko

(by the way...the more reviews and the faster I update, i'm starting on chapter three right now, should be finished in 1-2 days...)


	3. Secret Revealed

**InuYasha and Kagome. Biggest ennemies..or are they? Come join this adventure with InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango in this fabulous three part adventure: Modern Fairytale! **

* * *

**PLEASE READ FOLLOWING TEXT! VERYYYY IMPORTANT! TO ALL READERS!**

**1/ As usual, this story is dedicated to my fave twin sister (yes…I know…you're the only one…but it sounds prettier when I say "my fave" XD) and one of the only people I trust now, Sakura a.K.a WolfBlossom.**

**2/ I'm sorry to have not updated…especially to you Sakura…but especially you out of all people know why I haven't been updating. **

**To those who don't know…my life, at the end of last year's school year…starting turning really bad…because of a certain ex-best friend now…well now…it's all coming back to me…and hard…heck, I even cried in school. **

**I really feel sad and stuff…so I try the most I can to write my chapters…which is really hard…but this story has 1 advantage out of the others is that…I have plans for this one…I changed the plot in Modern Fairytale part I a bit... it's going to be an around same replica of what I am living through right now…but that's only till later on :P So yeah. **

**The only reason this chapter came out a month after (which I am SO sorry for!) is because I couldn't make it just exactly RIGHT! And then when I DID get it right…my comp crashed and I lost it… **

**3/ Anyways, I know it can be very exasperating and you probably forgot the story's plot…so I'll refresh your memories…**

**InuYasha and Kagome are best friends but in secret because, we discovered last chapter, of Kikyou. That's really all you know till now. Oh, and InuYasha and Kagome started fighting…but that's just the beginning XD**

**There isn't much till now besides what I just told you so with that you guys should be good. Only Sango and Miroku and a few others know about Kagome and InuYasha's secret.**

**4/ Now…a matter has come to hand…everyone seems confused…Kagome and InuYasha are NOT boyfriend and girlfriend. They are simply VERY close friends. Please take note of this.**

**And finally..**

**5/ Thank you SO much for the reviews, I can't believe how many reviews I alredy have for this..wow…and since this story got posted, I started getting even more reviews for my other stories. I am so proud and please continue sending me those lovely reviews, they're the only thing that seems to make me happy nowadays…**

* * *

**So now…enough of my annoying blabbering. I prepared for you all a 14 paged chapter, would have been longer but then it would have killed the mood at the end (You'll see what I mean later on). **

**I assure you that the ending of the chapter is very worth it, hell, it makes ME, the AUTHOR, feel all sad.**

**So..ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the song Hotel California.**

**Modern Fairytale: Part I - High School Days**

On the last chapter...

"InuYasha...that's so sweet..you were worried about me! Of course I forgive you!" Kagome said as she squealed and hugged InuYasha.

"Watashi uiru raiku anata itsumo" (I will always like you) InuYasha whispered as he put his head onto Kagome's head into her hair, which smelled like sweet flowers.

"Watashi raiku anata..." (I like you) Kagome whispered back..

"Arigatoo Gozaimasu for this morning Kagome...thanks for not hitting Kikyou...I appreciate it.." InuYasha said as he held Kagome closer to him and felt her stiffen.

"It..it was nothing..." Kagome said sadly...

----

"Welcome to the hotel californiaaaaa.." You could hear from the humongous plane. There were expensive sofa's everywhere. The HiguTaka had supplied the school with it.

The students were heading to California since it had the most votes. They all decided to sing the famous "Hotel California" song.

Everyone was walking around the huge plane. InuYasha was on the sofa with Kikyou on his lap.

He was wearing a red Hawaii shirt with the first two buttons un-buttoned and a pair of baggy black jeans.

Kikyou was wearing a tight white elastic short that showed half her ass (Yeah… I've actually seen someone wear that, it was SO disgusting, you could see the curve of her ass OUTSIDE of the shorts…) and a WAY to small red tank top.

Kikyou was talking to her friend and InuYasha was just sitting there glaring in front of him.

What was in front of him?

Kagome.

Kagome was talking with a certain wolf demon that made InuYasha's blood boil.

Who?

His name is Kouga Ookami.

Just the name made InuYasha mad.

Why?

For several reasons. One of them being that Kouga was the second popular male in school. He and InuYasha were always competing, and even though InuYasha always won, the competition was unneeded. The others were all related to the competition between the two since they were toddlers. But the biggest reason was…Kouga had this… "thing" for Kagome.

He would always call Kagome "HIS woman" which annoyed InuYasha, because in his opinion, the wolf wasn't good enough for Kagome.

And so there he was, glaring at the fleabag for touching Kagome…but not being able to do anything.

"What's wrong Inu-baby?" Kikyou asked when she noticed his attention wasn't on her.

InuYasha's head snapped and his eyes calmed down.

"Nothing Kikyou, nothing's wrong. So what were you saying?" InuYasha said as he glared one final time at Kagome and Kouga and went back to his precious Kikyou.

"Oh! I was just talking to Ciara and Tiara (A/N: okay..so I lack of original names…moo XD) about this new purse I saw yesterday at the mall!" Kikyou said innocently.

InuYasha groaned in his head. Great, he was going to spend more money on Kikyou. He wasn't cheap or anything, far from that…but he had thought a bit and realized he had used over 10,000 dollars over Kikyou in the past 2 month…though he guessed it wasn't that bad. Kikyou was worth it…right?

"Really now? Where could I find this purse?" InuYasha said smoothly, and immediately Ciara and Tiara, Kikyou's right and left hand, started giggling.

"Oh, InuYasha! You aren't planning on buying it for me now are you? I would feel so bad! You've bought me so much alredy!" Kikyou said 'innocently'.

"Don't worry about it, bring me with you, and think of it as a token of my love to you." InuYasha said and bumped his head inside. What the hell was that? Think of it as a token of my love to you…god…he was spending too much time with Miroku and his corny phrases.

The girls giggled.

---

Kagome was getting paranoid. She had the slight impression that someone was glaring at her…and when she turned her head, it was InuYasha…naturally…she WAS talking to Kouga…

She knew InuYasha hated Kouga's guts…but she still hung out with him.

Why?

Because first of all she had the right to. InuYasha hung out with Kikyou even if she hated her guts…and that was a lot! Coming from Kagome…Kagome never 'hated' everyone. She may not like the person, which was alredy rare…but she never hated anyone…until Kikyou.

Second off, if she listened to InuYasha and didn't hang out with anyone he said was unworthy of her…she wouldn't have any male friends except for Miroku and himself.

And finally…third off…she did feel some kind of…attraction… towards Kouga.

It wasn't a lot, but it was there nonetheless. And it was the only boy that she felt something towards to that wasn't a feeling of friendship.

It was kind of weird…she didn't considered herself as in love with Kouga…but she didn't consider herself as just his friend either…it was kind of…in the middle?

"Anyways, I'll be heading off now, airplanes make me sleepy." Kouga said as he flashed a big grin at Kagome and walked to some couch to sleep on.

When Kagome turned her head, she saw the Air-heads a.K.a Kikyou and her lackeys, giggling around InuYasha and their boyfriends.

She rolled her eyes and walked into the room that was hers, since the plane WAS her property there was alredy a bedroom for her, InuYasha, Sango and Miroku.

A bit later, Kagome was reading a good fanfic when the door opened. Without turning her head Kagome assumed it was Sango.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome said.

"I didn't know I looked like Sango?" A more masculine voice replied.

Kagome turned around to be greeted by none other then InuYasha.

"Hey!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Hey Angel." InuYasha said as he hugged her and pulled her down with him on the bed.

They lied in silence until InuYasha broke it.

"I saw you with Kouga." He stated.

"I..Listen, InuYasha, I rea-" Kagome started.

"I don't want you to talk to him." He said in a strong determine voice.

"But-"

"No buts'. I don't want you talking to him…" InuYasha said as he nuzzled into her neck.

"InuYasha! Grr…I LIKE talking to him! Why won't you let me talk to him? He's a nice guy, just because you and him don't get along doesn't mean I shouldn't get to be his friend!" Kagome said.

"It isn't because I don't get along with him. It's because you don't know him like I do. He isn't innocent Kagome." InuYasha said darkly.

"He isn't evil InuYasha. And I happen to like him! MORE then a friend!" Kagome said stubbornly before realizing what she had just said.

There was a pregnant silence…the tension was so thick…you could SEE it.

"InuYasha…" Kagome started before InuYasha cut her off.

"Like him more then a friend? Kagome…don't you get it? He isn't WORTH enough for you! He doesn't deserve someone like you!"

"Then who IS worthy of me? HUH! TELL ME! You always say that the boys I start have feelings towards don't deserve me. Then who DOES deserve me? Or am I to live the rest of my life lonely? HMM?" Kagome said her temper rising at the second.

"There…um…" and he stayed silent…trying to think who WAS worth his Kagome…no one in his head seem worthy of her…no one…except him…

After a while Kagome got fed up.

"I thought so." She said bitterly as she left the room.

InuYasha sighed as he lied down on the comfortable bed.

'Who is worthy of her? Am I really that selfish? Just because I…she…she deserves so much…and they…grr…but then again…what she said is true…there's no one that is worthy enough for her in my opinion…I…all I want is what's best for her!' He thought.

'And what's best for her is to be alone?' A second voice added.

'Or is it to be with you?' A third voice added.

'I…I don't want her to be alone…I don't want her to go with some other loser either…'

'Because you want her to be with you…right?' the third voice said cockily.

'Or maybe you just want her to be single and take care of you forever while you go off with a happy life with Kikyou…' the second voice said.

InuYasha's train of thoughts got cut off when one of the air hostess came in.

"Sir, we're about to arrive to destination. Please sit in the chairs and wear a seatbelt." She said.

"Yeah, whatever." He said as he stood up and went out.

After 1 hour they were finally out of the airport and into the hotel. It was a 5 stars hotel called "Petit Saigon" (A/N: Once again notice my lack of original names -.-)

The teacher, Miss Clarrissa, started naming the group rooms.

"Group 1: Ginta Ookami, Kouga Ookami, Ayame Ooka and Yumi Sora.

Group 2: Hakkaku Ookami, Hojou Red, Ayume Saoi and Yuka Leung.

Group 3: InuYasha Takasashi, Miroku Kaze, Kikyou Shi and Rumiko Zeka.

Group 4: Hiten Thunder, Manten Thunder, Sora Aoi and Lita Fae.

And finally, since there's more girls then boys, the last group will be only girls.

Group 5: Kagome Higurashi, Sango Taji, Ciara Cha and Tiara Tha (A/N: Once again...sorry for the names…)."

The other classes were in another country, since they had other options. Some students, like Kikyou, Ciara and Tiara, absolutely wanted to go to California and asked the school board.

InuYasha frowned. He had made sure he, Kagome, Sango and Miroku were in the same room…how did he end up with Kikyou Miroku and Rumiko?

Kagome and Sango groaned. Great…a month of pain. Miroku passed by and gave them a sympathetic look, but then started laughing a bit…a lot…crazily.

Kagome and Sango glared at him while everyone just looked at Miroku weirdly.

"HAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE GOING TO BE STUCK WITH HAHAHAHA! WITH THE TWO AIR-HEADS! HAHAHAHAH—" his laugh was cut short when both girls wacked him hard.

"Shut up Houshi, guess who YOU'RE with?" Sango said.

"Why Lady Sango, I am with InuYasha and…AW FUCK!"

Everyone froze…Miroku just…swore?

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT, he yelled as he twitched, Great..just GREAT! I get to share the dorm with the lovebirds..or sexbirds…whatever… the crazy chick…Rumiko…well she isn't THAT bad…, but then Miroku saw Sango's fist shaking, but the only one for me is my dear Sango." He ended smoothly.

Rumiko was this girl that had an unhealthy obsession with our favorite pervert. Her real name wasn't even Rumiko, it used to be Korari until the girl decided to change her name into Miroku…girl version!

(A/N: Rumiko is a Miroku but the letters are just misplaced…you know.. Ru - Mi – Ko and Mi – Ro – Ku…if you don't see it tell me in a review)

Lots of other students groaned, only a few were happy with who they were placed with.

"Now students, no changing partners, we placed you this way so you can make new friends, meet new people!" Miss Clarrissa said outloud until she saw all the glares directed in her direction and she just shrinked and left.

---

Everyone had settled in their dorm. Luckily, there were 2 rooms with 2 beds each, naturally Kagome and Sango went in the same room and Ciara and Tiara in the other.

Miroku however wasn't that lucky, he had begged InuYasha to share the same room but it wasn't InuYasha that was relunctant, InuYasha had no problems… it was Kikyou and Rumiko. Kikyou said she HAD to be with her Inu-bunny and Rumiko had to be with her Miro-kun.

And so the two boys bunked with the respective girl.

"Yo, InuYasha, you want to go visit Ka- Sango with me?" Miroku recovered quickly from his glitch…but not quick enough.

"Were you going to say Kagome?" Kikyou asked glaring at Miroku.

"No, I meant to say Sango, Sa and Ka, sounds all alike..hehehe…" Miroku said trying to cover his mistake.

"Uh huh…sure…whatever, I allow you to go InuYasha, and while you're there tell Tiara and Ciara to come here." Kikyou said, but didn't seem very convinced.

"Sure thing." InuYasha said as he came by and kissed her before leaving with Miroku.

---

As they arrived the girl's dorm, Miroku was about to knock when the door opened.

Ciara and Tiara were wearing a bikini top that was, sadly, too small. You could see everything...and they were wearing a bottom that showed their big ass…but whatever…

Miroku looked at them…and slowly directed his view lower.

Ciara and Tiara smirked.

"Like what you see honey?" Ciara asked as she poked Miroku's chest.

Miroku immediately snapped out of it and frowned in disgust…he just stared at the slut's chest…

"Kikyou wants you to go over the dorm." InuYasha said.

Ciara and Tiara left, Ciara a bit mad at Miroku's look once he had snapped out. What did that Taji girl had that she didn't have huh?

Miroku and InuYasha entered and saw Kagome and Sango coming out in bathing suits. It was different from the other ones they had seen on the girls.

Kagome's was a pale blue two piece. The top was like a little sleevless shirt that came a bit before her bellybutton. The bottom was a short alike piece.

InuYasha stared at her.

Sango's was a hot pink two piece, the style was alike Kagome's.

Miroku stared at her.

Kagome looked irritably at InuYasha.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

God that girl could hold a grudge…thought InuYasha.

Sango and Miroku felt a fight coming on and they both sneaked out of the room.

InuYasha stayed silent…

"I-…I wanted to check on you." He said slowly.

"Well you checked on me, I'm alright, bye." She said as she headed for the door.

But InuYasha was quick. He quickly blocked the entrance and locked it before Kagome could do anything.

He lifted up Kagome and brought her to the room that smelled of her smell…her room. He laid her in the bed and lied down with her.

For some reason, Kagome didn't budge. She just lied there.

InuYasha was thinking…maybe he should tell her…he wasn't supposed to yet…but he hated seeing her hurt like this…seeing her look so pained and sad…

**(IMPORTANT A/N: To really set the mood, try playing, if you have it, Forever love (Also known as InuYasha's and Kagome's Theme) while reading the following part. It isn't required but it seriously sets the mood!)**

"I…Kagome…-" but he was cut off when Kagome asked him:

"Do you enjoy making me alone? Because I don't like being alone…" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, I don't enjoy making you sad…hurt…mad…or any-"

"You didn't answer my question. I didn't ask you that…I asked if you enjoyed making me ALONE."

"No…Kagome…I don't…but-"

"Then why are you doing this? The ocean is running out of fishes InuYasha…And I'm running out of patience."

"I-"

"Do you really hate me that much? Because if you do I can just save you a lot of work and leave."

"Kag-"

"I could really leave…you know, go to a boarding school in America or something, California looks nice…" Kagome continued blabbering on and on.

"Don't-"

"And I might even find a guy or someth-"

"WILL YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!" InuYasha yelled, annoyed that she kept cutting him, and looking as if she was talking alone.

Kagome stared at him.

InuYasha took a deep breath and reached to hug Kagome but she flinched so he took back his hand sadly.

"I…Kagome…I don't want you to be alone…and you'll never be alone…not with me here" he started…

"Humph, I won't even get into the past. I'll just go into the future. What will happen when you and Kikyou marry?"

"I…we won't…" he stated.

Kagome froze…why wouldn't they get married…?

"Why? I thought you loved her…"

"I…I do..but…Kagome…you weren't supposed to know yet because the parents wanted you to enjoy yourself…"

"Which I, apparently, can not since you're there hovering over me and scaring away any potential guys…" she said bitterly.

…… InuYasha's P.O.V (Point of view) ……

I don't know if this is the right thing to do…what if…what if…

"I…we're betrothed." I said directly.

There was a long silence.

She was probably really shocked…

"Wh..what?" Kagome said in her melodic voice…

Why does it feel so funny in the pit of my stomach…I…she doesn't want to marry me…

"This can't be it...they wouldn't make me marry you…you're lying…this is all a dream!" Kagome said as she shaked her head.

She doesn't want to marry me…she…she doesn't feel that way…

"No…no! THIS CAN'T BE!" Kagome said as she hid her face in the pillow.

She…she didn't feel that way…neither do I right? Then why…why is it hurting so much…Why do I feel like I've been betrayed…like my life has no more meaning…?

Kagome was crying now…you could tell by the way she was shaking, by the sounds she was making, and by the sent of tears…

She…she's crying because she's being forced to marry me…I…she doesn't want to…

…… End of InuYasha's P.O.V. ……

…… Kagome's P.O.V. ……

"I…we're betrothed." he said directly.

There was a long silence.

What…what does he mean we're betrothed…

"Wh..what?" Kagome said as she started recovering from the shock.

I saw InuYasha's look…it looked sad…

"This can't be it...they wouldn't make me marry you…you're lying…this is all a dream!" I yelled and shaked my head.

I…It isn't that I don't want to marry him…it's…he doesn't want to marry me…That's why he looks so said…so pained…

"No…no! THIS CAN'T BE!" I yelled once again, my emotions getting the better of me, and I hid my face in the fluffy white pillow.

We're forced to be married…and…and he doesn't want to! I wanted my marriage to be something we both agreed on! I…he probably wants to be with Kikyou…he probably hates me…hates me for taking away a life that could be with Kikyou…

I was crying now…I could feel the hot tears going down my cheeks…

…… End of Kagome's P.O.V. ……

InuYasha came up to Kagome's shaking body and he gently put his arm around her and hugged her close to him.

Both sad…but for two different reasons…yet the same...

Kagome... because she thinks that InuYasha didn't want to marry HER but Kikyou…because she ruined InuYasha's chance to be with Kikyou…

InuYasha… because he thought that Kagome didn't want to be with a low half-breed like him…because she didn't like him…

And so the two pained teenagers laid there comforting each other.

(A/N: You can stop the music now XD)

* * *

**There we go…I'm really proud of the ending of the chapter…I hope I'm the only one that found it rather touching. I won't put a number of review requested…just make me happy ;) And please know I read all of your reviews and cherish them a lot.**

**Thanks!**

**Ps: Also, read the new story I co-wrote with WolfBlossom, it's on my account and it's called "A simple misunderstanding".**

**Miko**


	4. Trouble arising

**InuYasha and Kagome. Biggest ennemies..or are they? Come join this adventure with InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango in this fabulous three part adventure: Modern Fairytale! **

**Dedicated to: Sakura-chan a.K.a WolfBlossom (Love ya chickie! )(hu))**

* * *

**_Hiya minna-san! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, wanted to get this out perfect..and it still isn't...but good news! I got the BRILLIANT idea...to write the chapters on paper during my free times, that way I don't have to wait till the weekend to come on the computer and think of ways to type it, i'll just have to recopie:D bright no:P_**

**_Anyways, I know I left off on a sad note last time, and this time i'm going to end off in a...well you'll see .:grins:._**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the song Hotel California.**

**Modern Fairytale: Part I - High School Days**

On the last chapter...

InuYasha came up to Kagome's shaking body and he gently put his arm around her and hugged her close to him.

Both sad…but for two different reasons…yet the same...

Kagome... because she thinks that InuYasha didn't want to marry HER but Kikyou…because she ruined InuYasha's chance to be with Kikyou…

InuYasha… because he thought that Kagome didn't want to be with a low half-breed like him…because she didn't like him…

And so the two pained teenagers laid there comforting each other.

--

They didn't know how long they lied there, just lying there…

Kagome sighed and looked up to InuYasha.

"When is it?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"When is what?" He looked down straight into her eyes.

"When is the wedding?"

"It's…it's supposed to be in 2 month…that means after this trip and one more month…"

"That soon?"

"Yeah."

There was another long silent before Kagome talked again.

"When did you know?"

"Three weeks ago…" he answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Because the parents thought it was best not to tell you then…they wanted you to enjoy yourself a little bit…seeing as you're going to be stuck with me afterwards…"

They laughed a little bit.

"Want to head out to the beach?" InuYasha asked Kagome tenderly.

"Sure…"

And they both headed out to join Miroku and Sango.

--

"What do you think they're talking about?" Sango asked.

"Most likely about their previous fight in the plane…" Miroku answered.

"You think they're going to make up?"

"Don't they always?"

"Yeah…"

They were walking on the border of the water. Sango saw a little fish and giggled as she tried catching it.

Miroku just stared at her weirdly…how could she jump from one subject to another as fast as that?

She was jumping around squealing in the water still trying to catch the orange color fish until it came by Miroku's feet. She didn't think and plunged to catch it…which caused Miroku to tumble down.

And that is how InuYasha and Kagome found them…

Miroku in mid-water feets open, with Sango in the middle face in his chest.

"Come on Kagome, we don't want to bother the two lovebirds…" InuYasha said smirking.

"It's not like that!" Sango yelled.

"Why don't we let Miroku tell us…" Kagome said pointing at him.

He was smiling goofily.

"What can I say? The chicks dig me, especially our dear Sango here…" he said.

One thing led to another…and it passed all so fast…no one saw it…

All they knew is that they heard a POW and a BANG and a HENTAI…and next…they see Miroku licking the sand and Sango fuming and walking away.

Kagome giggled and InuYasha just said out loud: "When will he ever learn?" while Miroku just said his famous: "It was worth the pain…"

--

They played in the beach in a secluded area all day, and they didn't see Kikyou, Ciara or Tiara one single time.

It was now time for supper, and they had to be there for the announcements.

Everyone was seated with their group; luckily, InuYasha's group was next to Kagome's.

The tables were long tables and the seating was: Sango, Kagome, InuYasha and Kikyou and on the other side it was Miroku, Rumiko, Ciara and Tiara.

Kikyou was complaing as to why couldn't Ciara and Tiara sit there but the seating was made by the teachers.

"CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?" Kagome yelled, being annoyed by Kikyou's constant whining.

"Uh, like, whatever! Don't like, tell me what to like, say! Okay?" Kikyou said before flipping her hair, which actually went into Kagome's face since Kikyou was sitting on InuYasha's lap.

"EW! Kikyou cooties!" Kagome said and her, Sango and Miroku laughed while InuYasha tried to keep a straight face.

Kikyou glared at Kagome.

"Inu-bunnyyyy, you're not going to let her talk to me like that are you?"

"Of course not, SHUT UP BITCH." InuYasha snarled at Kagome.

Kagome was still shaken up with their previous fight and didn't want to have another one, fake or not, so she just stood up and left…without eating.

"Wait! KAGOME!" Sango said before grabbing a few junk food and fruits and catching up with Kagome.

InuYasha sighed mentally…he knew Kagome didn't want to start some fake fight now…she was probably still shaken up by the news he had told her…

They finished dinner without further ado and the whole 'gang' left to go have a walk by the beach.

It was silent and InuYasha started thinking…

They separated from Miroku, who headed back to the dorms.

At least he told Kagome about the bethrotal…now the only people he needed to tell was Kikyou, Miroku and Sango. Miroku and Sango were easy…but how was he going to break it to Kikyou?

"I'm betrothed…"

'Way to go!' InuYasha bumped his head mentally.

"What?" Kikyou asked.

"I'm betrothed…"

"To WHO?" Kikyou asked angered.

"…Kagome…"

"WHAT?" She yelled and the bird started flying everywhere panicking.

"I'm betrothed to Kagome…" InuYasha repeated to Kikyou.

She took an angered look before becoming calm again.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to enjoy the little time we have left together…I'm tired now, will you please excuse me?" she said calmly before heading back to the dorm.

InuYasha blinked…she took that well…a bit TOO well…

--

Who did that bitch think she was? First sneaking around being best friends with her boyfriend, and now THIS?

Heh…she wasn't stupid…she knew about Kagome and InuYasha's secret…she just never said anything because she had plans for Kagome…but she wasn't going to do them until later…guess she'd just have to do them now…

Kikyou headed to her bag and took out her laptop, which she always had with her.

She opened it and opened a folder…

The file read: PLAN A

'Hm…I'll just have to edit it a little bit…'

And so she spent the rest of the night, until InuYasha came back, plotting against Kagome…

--

The next day, everyone had free time until evening, when they all had to meet outside near the Midoriko Forest. (Yeah yeah, doesn't exist, I know…but let's just do like it does…okay?) They had some kind of survival training, the Midoriko Forest was known all around the world for its demon inhabitance. Demons of all kinds swarmed in the depths of this forest. Some people came in…but never come out…

"Okay so class! Here's the thing! You all get a backpack each with everything you need in it, you may bring nothing else. You will have to go from here and find out how to exit the forest to get to Midoriko Springs. You all have 1 week to complete this, if within this week anything happens you may use the emergency phone with GPS (global positioning system) in it and we will trace you as soon as possible." Miss Clarrissa said outloud.

After a few more minutes the groups were alredy heading off in different ways.

"Oh my god! Can we like rest? I'm like SOOOOO tired!" came Tiara and Ciara's perfectly synced whiney voices.

"We just left 10 minutes ago!" Sango snapped. They've been whining for the past 5 minutes!

"And that was like, 9 minutes too long!" said Tiara.

"FINE! THEN LEAVE IF THAT'S HOW YOU WANT IT!" Sango yelled.

"GLADLY!" Ciara said but Tiara coughed and elbowed her. Sango and Kagome looked at them weirdly…something was up.

--

InuYasha had carried Kikyou after the first 30 minutes, she was too "tired". Miroku was busy talking with Rumiko.

--

Night had fallen and all the groups had fire camps. Some where with other groups, some were alone.

In this case, InuYasha, Kouga and Kagome's group were all together.

Kikyou saw the others and cursed mentally. DAMMIT…Kagome had two of her "protectors" or whatever Kouga thought he was for her. How would her plan work now? Oh well…she'd still carry it out…hopefully they wouldn't notice anything until it's over…

It was going to be a LONG night...everyone thought…

* * *

So? Did you like it:P CLIFFIE!...right?

Anyways, REVIEW! . I'm SO proud of this story! 62 reviews in 3 chapters! WOW!

So please review, don't be too mad at me for the lack of update, I know it cuts the mood on the story, but you have to understand that school is the most important thing. But as i said earlier, i'll be writting during my free time on paper that way it'll take less time to update :) Hopefully I'll be able to update next week:D so now..REVIEW!

Miko!


	5. Kagome is WHAT?

**InuYasha and Kagome. Biggest ennemies..or are they? Come join this adventure with InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango in this fabulous three part adventure: Modern Fairytale! **

**Dedicated to: Sakura-chan a.K.a WolfBlossom **

* * *

**Hey guys! Bleah, I know I haven't updated in a while, and I really don't have any excuses :P but I DO have good news, my number one story will now be this one since my two first ones are being completed tomorrow, that means all the rest of my time will be dedicated for my precious Modern Fairytale.**

**It also came to my attention that reviews have been coming low for last chapter :P That makes me sad. REVIEW people! **

**Anyways, on with the story, I made it long…and sad…I hope you guys cry…that means I succeeded in making this sad :P**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…YET! .:Evil laughter:.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Kagome is WHAT?**

Night had fallen and all the groups had fire camps. Some where with other groups, some were alone.

In this case, InuYasha, Kouga and Kagome's group were all together.

Kikyou saw the others and cursed mentally. DAMMIT…Kagome had two of her "protectors" or whatever Kouga thought he was for her. How would her plan work now? Oh well…she'd still carry it out…hopefully they wouldn't notice anything until it's over…

It was going to be a LONG night...everyone thought…

---

The groups all sat together mixing the people up.

They were around a big campfire made by the boys, there were rocks pulled up by the boys once again and they sat in a circle.

From left to right were: Ginta, Yumi (because they were a couple), Ayame, Kouga, Kagome, InuYasha, Tiara, Ciara, Miroku, Sango and Rumiko.

Kikyou had claimed that she was tired and went to sleep first.

They had made 2 temporary tents made out of some leaves and wood they found.

One for the girls; one for the boys.

The one for the girls was much bigger since they were more numerous.

Around the campfire the people were chatting heatedly. InuYasha was in a fight with Kouga. Sango and Kagome were dealing with Ciara and Tiara. Ayame was glaring at Kagome. Rumiko was glaring at Sango. Yumi and Ginta were making out.

It's the best thing you could ask for…no?

During that time, Kikyou was in the tent preparing her devious plan.

She crept under the designated spot for Kagome to lie in and put a little bag that was so little you wouldn't feel it…and slipped it in the pillow cover.

'Let's see you live through that…' she thought as she checked one last time to make sure there was no finger prints of her hand on it.

And she quickly went back to her spot and faked sleeping, anxious for tomorrow.

--

Eventually everyone grew tired and they all went to sleep.

InuYasha said he needed a walk and so did Kagome, but they walked in separate directions as to not make any brows raise.

--

As soon as he was out of vision view, he jumped high up to where Kagome was going and found her sitting on the bank of a river putting her feet in it.

He went in the back and tugged a strand of hair.

Not getting any reaction out of her he tugged again…and again…and again…and

"That gets annoying you know?"

"So you DID feel them." He chuckled.

"Um Hmm…"

"So how was your day?"

"Fine…except for the two princesses. What about you?"

"It was okay, it would have been better if you'd be there…" he said as he rubbed his cheek on hers.

Kagome sighed and put her head on his shoulder.

He hugged her and sniffed in her smell…he would never get tired of it.

They stayed there for god knows how long.

"We should head back now…" Kagome whispered.

"But I don't wanna…" InuYasha whined like a baby.

"Meh, stop whining." She stood up and gave him a peck on the cheek before leaving.

InuYasha sighed as he looked down at where she sat just a few seconds ago. He took a flat rock and threw it in the water watching it hop.

--

Kagome came back to the tent and went in quietly. She quickly changed clothes and into her sleeping bag to find her comfy pillow…not knowing what was coming to her.

--

Morning came, birds were chirping, big yawns were heard and a nice smell of cooked animal aroused.

Everyone came out to see Yumi cooking some animal Ginta found.

"Yum, smells good Yumi." Everyone complimented her, and she just smiled.

Everyone finished eating, InuYasha made sure Sango kept a piece for Kagome discreetly.

He found it odd, Kagome never woke up SO late, it was already noon, and the three groups were in advance so they decided to stay there for another day.

"Keh, so where's the fat wench?" He said suddenly.

Everyone froze and started wondering where indeed the raven-haired girl was.

"I'll go check." Sango said as she stood up and went into the tent.

As she entered she was relieved to see Kagome well tucked in her sleeping bag, but then she double looked and realized that Kagome wasn't…breathing.

"OH MY GOD! SHE ISN'T BREATHING!" Sango yelled from the tent and everyone ran in.

Kouga jumped next to Kagome and checked for a pulse.

"SOMEONE, CALL AN AMBULANCE!" He yelled when he felt no pulse at all.

InuYasha's body froze.

His hands were on his sides, he could feel some kind of wave going through him from top to bottom and into the bottom of his fingers…he felt them ache to touch her, to make sure she was okay, yet he couldn't move…He felt the wave go to his stomach and stop there.

Yumi called the teachers while Ginta called the ambulance.

Tiara and Ciara went by Kikyou's side who was desperately trying not to smirk.

Rumiko, Sango, Kouga, Ayame and Miroku were over Kagome's body trying to make her breathe again. Rumiko and Ayame may not be close friends with Kagome, but they didn't hate her nonetheless, they actually liked her, she was a good person.

Sango was on the verge of tears and Miroku was trying to clear everyone away from her with Kouga. Rumiko and Ayame were hugging Sango as they all cried and panicked together.

Tiara, Ciara and Kikyou were whispering something in a corner…

During all that…all InuYasha did was stand there.

He just stood there, trying to get the weird wave out of him…trying to make himself think this was nothing but a dream. But the wave kept coming, from his neck to this stomach, he would feel his fingers ache, his stomach hurt. He couldn't breathe.

His Kagome…………wasn't………breathing.

His eyes grew wide.

He started hyperventilating. Kagome wasn't breathing…that meant she was dying…or dead…and he couldn't do anything. He couldn't risk them knowing he cared about Kagome…but…if he didn't…she would die…so it wouldn't change anything…but…even if he did…it wouldn't change anything that he came or not…so maybe the best option was to stay put.

He was so stupid…how could he even think about his reputation while KAGOME was dying…KAGOME, not just any girl, KA.GO.ME.

But at the same time reason spoke to him. He could hear Kagome's sweet and wise yet naïve and innocent voice tell him to not do anything, to just stand there. Even if he did come it wouldn't make the ambulance come faster...it would just raise some eyebrows and let out the secret.

No one paid attention to him luckily.

No one saw him wide eyes full with water. No one saw his chest heaving heavily up and down. No one saw his lower jaw tremble in fear.

Everything suddenly stopped when they heard ambulance sirens come…each wondering how exactly DID the ambulance come in but they didn't care…well the one who cared about Kagome didn't care anyways, they just hurried and told the workers what they knew happened.

Polices came and shooed the kids out of the tent as they put a "Do Not Trespass" yellow plastic band around the area.

Miroku talked to the ambulance worker people and then they came to InuYasha fast.

"Sir, we need you to come with us." They said and left.

InuYasha wasted no time in following them and soon he found himself in the van heading off for the hospital.

'Thank you Miroku…' he thought mentally.

Miroku probably told the workers that he was lived with her and stuff, that way the people would bring him and he didn't have to ask. He could just say that they made him come so he could sign papers and stuff.

Goosebumps were seen on his body when he looked at Kagome.

He fell on his knees next to her and felt his stomach burning. It hurt so much at the pit of his stomach.

"Please be alright Kagome…don't you dare die on me…be alright…" he whispered as he stroked her cheek fervently.

"I'm sorry sir, please stay out of the way." One of the workers said and when InuYasha did step away, they started doing a bunch of things to re-vive Kagome.

After 10 minutes they finally arrived to the hospital and Kagome was rushed in ER.

InuYasha followed and was told to wait in the waiting room. He proceeded to phoning his family and immediately professional doctors arrived only for Kagome.

InuYasha waited…and waited…and waited…not being able to support the burning feeling in his stomach. His face frowned in worry.

He couldn't sit down, he was pacing around.

When he saw a person come out from the ER he immediately jumped on them.

"I'm sorry sir…" the doctor started..

And InuYasha felt his world twirl.

* * *

'**Tis was long right? Now please please review and make me happy! I promise next week you'll get another update! I won't have any other stories to take care of so OF COURSE this one is going to be updated.**

**Now REVIEW!**

**Bai!**

**Miko**


	6. Do You Love Her?

**InuYasha and Kagome. Biggest ennemies..or are they? Come join this adventure with InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango in this fabulous three part adventure: Modern Fairytale! **

**Modern Fairytale: Part I - High School Days**

**_Dedicated to Sakura-chan! Love ya hun D And happy early birthday XD_**

* * *

Hiya minna-san! IMPORTANT MESSAGES! 

1/ You only realize you love it once you lose it & What you mean to me are now completed! It'd be AWESOME if you guys read it and reviewed!

2/ PART ONE is almost finished! Then comes part two :P And you guys are gonna love this, 'tis already pre-written! .: points to file :.

And…yep! That's all! ON WITH THE STORY!

'Tis a long one today!

* * *

**Do you love her?**

InuYasha waited…and waited…and waited…not being able to support the burning feeling in his stomach. His face frowned in worry.

He couldn't sit down, he was pacing around.

When he saw a person come out from the ER he immediately jumped on them.

"I'm sorry sir…" the doctor started..

And InuYasha felt his world twirl.

---

"No…no…she can't be dead…please…tell me she isn't dead!" InuYasha said, he looked like a scared little boy.

The doctor smiled at InuYasha.

"You got it all wrong; I meant to say sorry for the long wait! Miss Higurashi is fine, she's awake right now if you want to see her, but I'll have to talk to her parents about what happened…" she said smiling, but near the end she frowned.

InuYasha yelled a 'thanks' while running into Kagome's room.

When he came in, his breath got caught in his throat.

"Kagome…" he whispered.

She was pale looking, and she was all wired up to machines.

Her head snapped up and she smiled.

"Inu! She squealed, You have better had brought some food! THIS STUFF SUCKS!" she yelled and poked the green blob.

InuYasha chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you're okay Kagome…" he said.

There was a small silence for a while…

"Do they know what happened?" Kagome asked suddenly.

InuYasha shook his head.

"Iie, they said they'd tell your parents…" he said.

There was a knock at the door and InuYasha hid fast behind it in case it was someone that didn't know about him and Kagome.

"Miss, we were informed to change you to another room." A nurse said coming in.

InuYasha let out his breath and walked out of behind the door, getting a weird stare from the nurse.

--

They had moved Kagome to another room, where she'd be alone. Professional doctors from far away where there just for her.

"I'm glad you're okay…" InuYasha said.

Kagome giggled and pat his head.

"I know, you've been telling me the same thing for the past hour." She said.

The door opened, and this time InuYasha did not hide, the only people who had access to Kagome were him and the family, plus Sango and Miroku.

"Mom" Kagome said as she saw her mom come in, followed by her dad, InuYasha's mom and dad and Sango and Miroku.

"Do you know what happened?" InuYasha asked his dad.

InuTaisho just nodded and looked at Kagome's mom.

"Honey…the doctors told me you've been…been…poisoned…is there anyone you think could have done it?" Miss Higurashi asked.

"Don't be scared to tell who you think it is, we'll have our top lawyers on it." Kagome's and InuYasha's dads said together.

InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other, both knowing who the other thought it was.

Kikyou.

Of course. She hated Kagome and she was the only one alone in the tent.

But WHY? That's what Kagome wondered.

InuYasha had figured that out…

The betrothal…

It must have had a bigger impact on Kikyou then he thought it had…

He felt so disappointed in her…how could she be so evil…and he felt disappointed in himself too…how could he still love her after this?

Kagome saw InuYasha's eyes get a pained expression.

'If I said it was Kikyou…InuYasha'd be sad…I want InuYasha to be happy…' Kagome decided.

"I…I…I don't know!" Kagome said.

InuYasha stared at her.

'What does she mean she doesn't know? I KNOW she knows!' InuYasha thought.

The adults nodded and excused themselves.

There was an uncomfortable silence…

"…why did you say that you didn't know?" InuYasha asked.

At the same time Kagome had asked: "You told Kikyou about the betrothal didn't you?"

They chuckled a little bit.

"Yeah I did…" he said.

"Because I really don't know…" Kagome whispered looking down.

"Bullshit, you're smarter then that Kag, I know you are." InuYasha said as he put his hand on her chin and pulled her head up to face his.

"I…"

"Tell me…"

"I really didn't…know…"

And there was another silence, less intense then the first one, but intense nonetheless.

"Do you love her?" Kagome asked suddenly, catching InuYasha off guard.

"I…Yeah…I guess so…" InuYasha said feeling weird.

Kagome smiled sadly and looked down…she knew what she had to do now…

"When's the engagement?" She asked InuYasha.

"Because you're in the hospital…we moved it for in two months." He answered smiling slightly.

"Okay…" Kagome said silently.

---

Later on the day InuYasha was still with Kagome, Kikyou phoned a few times but he told her that his parents wanted him to stay with Kagome while they were gone, even if he didn't like it.

---

A month passed, and nothing happened, there was still no trace of Kagome's killer.

It was time to prepare the wedding.

The boys left as soon as they saw the girls bring out marriage catalogs.

---

_With the girls…_

Kagome was flipping through the pages of the wedding dresses catalog.

She already had an idea of the place where she wanted…the same as Rin's.

Rin had married a few weeks ago, and had just been back from her honeymoon with Sesshoumaru.

She had married near a clean crystal lake, where the trees were big and tall, the grass was greener then green and the flower's let off the nicest smell, but not TOO much smell for the demon's nose.

Kagome was still flipping until Rin squealed.

"THIS ONE! THIS ONE! THIS ONE!" she squealed and jumped to Kagome.

Korari, Kagome's mother, and Iyazoi, InuYasha's mom, had left off to make reservations at the place, hire caterers, rent chairs, tables, prepare the food, order the color napkins, balloons, everything.

All Kagome and Rin had to do was find the perfect wedding dress, they had already chosen the colors…icy blue and white.

Kagome looked at what Rin was showing and gasped.

It was the most beautiful dress in the world!

It had a V neckline and had no sleeves, it was kind of like a tube top, and it puffed out at the bottom and was very really long.

The dress was white, of course, but on the top part, there were icy blue sequins decorating it, and on the bottom, in between the thousands of layers, there were a few that were icy blue silk, and since the white was a net-kind of material, and see through, it made a dazzling effect of white and icy blue.

It was very pretty and it matched the colors of the wedding settings.

Kagome looked at the price and frowned…

"But…it costs so much…let's get this one!" she said pointing to a simple white wedding dress, costing 10 times less then the first one.

"But it's your WEDDING!" Rin gasped and shaked her head no.

"Iie, that doesn't mean I need to spend a fortune, I'm the bride, I want this one!" Kagome said stubbornly, and Rin knew there was no way she could make Kagome change her idea.

"Okay…" Rin sighed.

They ordered the dress, InuYasha and the boys were supposed to have found a tux for him.

---

At night, everyone gathered to eat supper, InuYasha smiled at Kagome and she smiled back. She looked at her finger…he had given her an engagement ring.

It was so pretty…

---

The preparations were ready, now it was only the wedding rehearsals and in 1 week Kagome and InuYasha were to be husband and wife…

…or so they thought…

**

* * *

**

There we go! Hope you were satisfied with it! This part ends in…4 chapters! So stay tuned for the end of Modern Fairytale part 1: High school days.

Now, I need you guys to vote! What should the next part be named as?

1/ Modern Fairytale part 2: Please come back

2/ Modern Fairytale part 2: Finally get to see you

3/ Modern Fairytale part 2: Lonely days without you

D Or you guys can suggest me some of your own titles too!

Now please review and vote!

Miko


	7. The fight

Hii Hii! I'm supposed to be studying yet i'm posting another chapter...lol.

Anyways, I need to bring to your attention an IMPORTANT matter..**READ THIS!**

I am changing the title of this story...it shall starting from next chapter, be called: Modern Fairytale part 1: When you left me

Now you may enjoy the chapter

Happy early b-day Sakura-chan .:Hugs you:.

.:Glares at readers:. SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY Sakura in a review for me...and i'll give her the message :D

Now..read and have fun :D

* * *

Chapter 7: The fight

The preparations were ready, now it was only the wedding rehearsals and in 1 week Kagome and InuYasha were to be husband and wife…

…or so they thought…

---

The next day, a Monday, they went to school. The marriage was on Sunday; then everyone at school would get a day off on Monday and Tuesday, as for Kagome and InuYasha, they'd go on their honeymoon for another week and then come back…

Kikyou hadn't done any move yet. She and InuYasha spent more time together; Kikyou was milking him for all he was worth.

--

Kagome had to stay after school that day for the work she had missed during her time in the hospital. InuYasha and everyone else had already left.

'Shit…I should have brought my motorcycle with me today instead of walking…' she said.

It was pitch black outside and it was raining.

Suddenly from the back she felt someone hit her.

"Iitai!" she squealed. She looked up and saw that her attacker was none other then Kikyou herself.

"What the hell? That's low Kinky Hoe…even for someone like you." She said as she stood up and got into a fighting stance.

"Like, whatever bitch! I mean like, I can't have you taking away my Inu-bunny! So low or not, as long as you're out of the way everything will be fine!" Kikyou said as she charged on Kagome.

They fought, both being the same strength. Suddenly Kikyou scratched Kagome's arms and it left four long trail of blood on each arm.

Then Kikyou ran away.

Kagome frowned…it stung a little bit…but it wasn't anything bad...

'Wonder why she already left…' Kagome thought.

'Thank GOD I brought a hoodie with me…' she thought afterwards and wore it to hide the scratch.

She started walking.

While walking, she started getting dizzy a little bit…she couldn't see straight and everything was moving…

She didn't know what happened…everything just went black and she felt herself fall into the mud on the ground.

'Inu…'

--

"And I didn't know what was wrong with her! I didn't do anything and she just pounced on me and hit and hit and hit me!" Kikyou cried.

InuYasha was sitting on his bed with Kikyou on his lap.

His face was in a frown.

'Kagome…hit Kikyou? Why…' he thought.

Kikyou had come into his room, beaten up and wet.

"Why don't you go back home and get some rest? I'll talk to Kagome and I'll visit you tomorrow. Here, let me drive you back home." He offered.

--

The next day InuYasha was still sitting on his bed…worried.

Kagome had not come home yet. He was still mad at her but he couldn't help but worry…she was Kagome after all…

He couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and phoned Sango.

"Moshi Moshi…who the fuck is calling at…5 AM in the morning!" came Sango's tired voice.

"Sango, have you seen Kagome anywhere? She hasn't been home all night." InuYasha said.

"WHAT? No…I haven't seen her…I'm coming over, I'll call Miroku." She said and hung up.

InuYasha frowned even more.

'She wouldn't have run away knowing that Kikyou would come to me and I'd be mad at her… would she?'

--

They searched all around town, until they got a phonecall.

InuYasha picked up his cellphone.

"Moshi."

"InuYasha…?" Came Kagome's uncertain voice.

"KAGOME, where are you?" he yelled.

"I'm…I'm in front of the school." She said weakly.

She had woken up sometime in the morning and was now sitting under a tree.

"I'm coming." InuYasha said and they went to pick her up.

When he saw her, she looked completely fine.

He growled low in his throat…so she really hadn't come home because of Kikyou…

"We're going home." InuYasha said and left Sango and Miroku at school.

As soon as they entered the house InuYasha started yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL KAGOME? YOU WORRIED ME ALL NIGHT! AND WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HIT KIKYOU?"

"I…what? I didn't hit Kikyou!" Kagome defended herself.

"YEAH RIGHT! THAT'S WHY YOU DIDN'T COME HOME AND THAT'S WHY KIKYOU CAME TO ME ALL BEATEN UP!"

Kagome put two and two together and realized what had happen…Kikyou had gotten her to beat her up…and went to InuYasha.

"InuYasha, I did no such thing! Kikyou hit me first and I only defended myself! Then I don't know what happened but I woke up in front of the school!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" he yelled as he remembered the sight of Kikyou.

"I'm not!"

InuYasha growled, his eyes flashed red and he turned demon as he threw Kagome to the wall.

"I said. DON'T.LIE.TO.ME!"

--

Later that day, InuYasha had retransformed into half-demon. But he and Kagome had been avoiding each other. There wouldn't be any eye-contact.

--

The days passed by. And still, they didn't talk. They'd do the wedding rehearsals but somehow they still managed to ignore each other.

--

Kagome was walking through the hall when someone pulled her in a classroom.

"EEK!" she yelled as she was pulled in and her mouth was covered. She quickly jabbed her elbow into her attacker's stomach and she heard a huge 'HUMPH'

* * *

TAM TAM TAM! Cliffie! Who do you think kidnapped Kagome? I'll give you a cookie if you guess it right!

Now two more important stuff to tell you guys!

1/ The current vote for part 2's title is:

Modern Fairytale part 2: Please come back : 3

Modern Fairytale part 2: Finally get to see you : 0

Modern Fairytale part 2: Lonely days without you : 2

and a new title has come to my notice, thank you Ama (InuKaiba)

Modern Fairytale part 2: Never Thought I'd Miss You Till You Left

So the ones who hasn't voted yet VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!

SECOND IMPORTANT THING

2:D We can now reply to reviews with personnal message or something...right? .:not sure if she understood well:. Well if i did get it right, then i just want to tell you guys that i'll be replying to each and everyone of your reviews! So if you don't want my reply then um..tell me..if you want it :D give me a review and i'll reply to it!

Also, read my all new story: The truth behind the lies: Her four deaths

:D Thank you

Review please :D

Miko


	8. The wedding

Hiya Minna-San! Not much to say considering I answered them reviews...I may have missed a few though o.o exam time so i've been rushed and yeah...and I won't be on for a wholeeeee 2 weeks...but i'll still update :P

So, the only important message is that:

ME, WOlF BLOSSOM and INUKAIBA have made a forum! It's called the Blue Lotus. You can role play, talk about anime, manga, movies, video games, ANYTHING...well almost, and we're currently having a promotion where you can talk with Wolf Blossom :D

So come join the forum! It's my homepage, just go on my bio and click, then register and et voila! It might be a little bit inactive right now since it's new, but I assure you there will be more people:D

:D

* * *

Chapter 8: The Wedding

The light opened and she saw InuYasha holding his stomach.

"Wench, what was that for?"

"InuYasha! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Kagome twitched.

InuYasha looked at her and started mumbling.

"I wanted to tell you something. I'm…so…I didn't mean to…and I…you know…because she…and I…"

He didn't need to finish, Kagome had understood he was trying to apologize and she glomped him.

"InuYasha! I'm so happy! I don't want us to fight again…ever again…" Kagome said… 'Though I doubt we'll ever even see each other again…' she thought.

InuYasha hugged her back.

"Angel…all I want to know is why you hurt Kikyou…I thought…I thought you said you didn't know who poisoned you…"

"I don't…I don't want to talk about it." Kagome said bitterly.

InuYasha took it as if she had admitted she had done it and sighed.

'How could you Kagome…'

Meanwhile Kagome was thinking in her head…

_"Do you love her?" Kagome asked suddenly, catching InuYasha off guard. _

_"I…Yeah…I guess so…" InuYasha said feeling weird. _

'He loves her…I want him to be happy…if everything goes as planned…he'll be happy…but I can't tell him that Kikyou hit me…' she thought.

* * *

In two days was the actual wedding, right now it was the final rehearsal.

Miroku as InuYasha's best man and Sango was Kagome's maid of honor.

They were practicing the walk…

The first one to come out was Sango and then it would be Rin, afterwards Kagome would come out followed by two little flower girls.

Everything went smoothly until Kagome tripped on the carpet and was falling to the ground; luckily InuYasha used his superspeed and sped to Kagome, saving her from the fall. Her face was now against his hard chest.

They both blushed 10 different shades of red and jumped quickly apart.

"Um…thanks…" Kagome said still blushing.

--

Finally, it was the actual wedding.

InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru had just left to get ready themselves.

InuYasha was nervous, he was currently making sure that the tux was perfect and was talking to Miroku.

"So, did you invite Kinky Hoe?" Miroku asked.

InuYasha glared at the nickname Miroku had called Kikyou, but Miroku just shrugged it away.

"…yeah…" InuYasha answered.

The previous day, after the wedding rehearsal, Kikyou had ran in and made a whole dramatic scene about how the parents were cruel for taking away her only love!

InuYasha spent the rest of the day with her trying to calm her down.

Suddenly the door opened and Kikyou appeared.

"Inu-kun! Please reconsider! You don't have to marry her if you don't want to! You can revolt against your parents! You can explain them how much you hate Kagome! How much you despise her and this wedding would only cause grief to three people!" Kikyou said, tears appearing in her eyes as she hugged InuYasha.

InuYasha sighed…he felt bad…

"Kikyou, you know that I can't." he said.

'Can't? Or don't want to?' a voice asked him in his head. He shaked it off.

"What do you mean you can't! InuYasha! I swear! If you marry Kagome I'll…I'll…I'll KILL MYSELF!" Kikyou said grabbing a knife on the little table next to her and bringing it to her chest.

InuYasha hurried and grabbed her hand.

"Kikyou, don't be stupid." He said.

"Love makes you do stupid things…" she sniffed.

Miroku was rolling his eyes at this point and decided to leave.

"Don't kill yourself over someone like me, you can do better." He said trying to consulate her.

'True, but better doesn't mean richer. Of course I can do better then a stupid half-breed…but richer? You're the richest person in whole Asia!' Kikyou thought.

"But Inu! I love you! There! I SAID IT! I LOVE YOU!" she yelled.

"Kikyou…" he was out of words…he always wanted to tell Kikyou how much he loved her…but he never dared…

How could he? He was nothing but a hanyou…a half-breed…

Knowing that she loved him back…ached his heart.

"I…Kikyou…don't make this harder on us. You don't know what you're saying." InuYasha said looking elsewhere.

"YES I DO KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" she said before grabbing his face and kissing him.

They kissed passionately (A/N: This is traumatizing to type….:twitch:.) and only stopped for air.

"I…I love you too Kikyou, InuYasha said, but that doesn't change the fact that I still have to marry Kagome. Go and have a happy life with a man that could give you the world…"

And he pushed her out and closed the door.

Kikyou glared at it and walked away huffing.

InuYasha sat down and thought…

'Maybe I should cancel this wedding…Kagome deserves so much more then to marry someone like me…' a voice told him in his head.

**'Or maybe you just want to marry Kikyou because you love her more.' **Another voice told him.

'No…Kagome deserves more…I couldn't care less about myself…but Kagome…she deserves not only someone who could give her anything she wanted, she deserves someone that loves her more then life itself…someone like me…but that isn't a stupid half-demon…that would be of a high range demon…heh…even a tai-youkai wouldn't be enough for her…but…it's better then a half-demon like me…'

**'Yeah right! You're just making excuses so you don't feel so bad!' **

He didn't know what was right and wrong anymore…did he really want to cancel the wedding for Kikyou…or for Kagome?

Oh well…he'd go through with the marriage…his parents knew best…right?

And if Kagome wasn't happy with him…they could just divorce right?

Even if that would hurt him…he didn't mind…as long as Kagome would be happy.

And so he decided he would go through with the wedding after all.

---

During that time with Kagome…

"OH! You look just so pretty in that dress Kagome!" Sango, Korari and Izayoi squealed along with Rin.

The three were pretty much hyper for the wedding.

Kagome just smiled melancholically.

"I can't wait for you to be my daughter in law!" Izayoi squealed.

"Anyways, we'll leave you for you to get ready." Korari said and her and Izayoi left.

Rin and Sango stayed and continued helping Kagome with her dress and makeup.

A little bit before the wedding, Kagome asked Rin and Sango to let her be alone for a few minutes.

As soon as they left Kagome took out an envelope from her purse and laid it on the table.

Then she looked around and saw that there was no one in, and looked out the window. She swung one feet to the other side and then the other, then she looked down and calculated her fall.

She was 5 windows up. She could do it. And she jumped down carelessly and landed gracefully before jumping on her bike with her big wedding dress and running home.

* * *

KYAH! How dramatic can that be? LOL. Anyways, please review and don't forget to visit my forum

Luv

Miko


	9. What she did for love

Hiya:D I just noticed, this chapter is the before last.. o.0 that means...1 more chapter after this one and part I is completed! I'll be telling you what to do at the end...

so I hope you enjoy this chapter, next chapter will mostly be the start of Part II :D

* * *

Dedicated to Wolf Blossom

* * *

Also...please join my forum if you haven't :D We are getting 4 known authors for our new thingy.."Meet the authors" where you will be able to talk and ask questions to the following writers: Wolf Blossom, Ai Inu Koi, MoshiMoshiQueen and dolphingirl0113 (ALL from (including me...but i'm not really special so I'll be talking all over the forum :D)

Once again I remind you that the link is on my bio page, just click on my homepage (or Wolf Blossom's) and you will be directed to Blue Lotus, the forum.

* * *

Chapter 9: What she did for love

It was time for the wedding, Kagome's dad had come in to tell her it was time, but when he looked in the room, no one was there.

He quietly came out while Sango and Rin were walking outside and came next to the rest of the parents.

"Korari, Izayoi, InuTaisho…I can't find Kagome anywhere…" he said calmly.

"WHAT?" Korari and Izayoi yelled.

And the parents started looking for Kagome, they told the musicians to continue playing the music, but after half an hour they still haven't found Kagome.

InuTaisho sighed, it was inevitable, they had to cancel the marriage.

He came up and took the microphone.

It screeched and everyone silenced themselves.

"Hello everyone, I thank you all for coming, but I am sorry to inform you there will be no wedding today." He spoke clearly in the mic.

Everyone started whispering about what he had just said and InuYasha's face paled.

Kikyou grinned but was still surprised, she hadn't planned this…her plan was pretty much said she objected with the marriage and hope that InuYasha would feel guilty enough to postpone or cancel the marriage. But this was much better.

"Please, calm down. The bride has gone missing; we are still looking for her. I'm sorry for this inconvenience; you may still go to the reception. I'm sorry once again." InuTaisho said as he pulled InuYasha, Miroku and Sesshoumaru with him and the others left.

"Where's Kagome!" InuYasha asked as soon as he saw the rest of the family.

"If we knew that the marriage wouldn't have been canceled." Sango said irritated.

InuYasha glared at her but looked at his parents.

"Any idea? Notes?" He asked.

"NOTES!" Rin yelled and she ran into the room, looking for a note.

They looked everywhere, finally noticing, after 10 minutes, that the envelope was lying right there in front of them on the table.

They all sweatdropped and jumped on the envelope.

InuYasha pushed off everyone and read on top of it.

_Dear family,_

_By the time you read this, I'll already be gone. I've decided that I couldn't do this marriage…_

_I'm sorry for doing this. Please don't come looking for me. Maybe one day we'll meet again…_

_Attached with this message is a message for each and every one of you._

InuYasha opened the envelope, and gave to each and everyone their own message.

Each person read theirs attentively.

_Dear Sango, _

_You've always been like a sister to me. You've been here for me through good and bad times, and I feel so bad for leaving you like this. I hope you and Miroku work out, I find you guys very cute together. _

_I love you so much and I'm so sorry to leave you like this._

_Please know that I'll always remember you._

_Love, Kagome._

_PS: Don't hit Miroku too much, I swear; one day he'll get a concussion or something!_

--

_Dear Miroku,_

_You've always been like an overprotective brother to me. Despite your perverted self, you're a very good person and I love you for that. You're an awesome friend. Remember not to grope Sango too much. The way to her heart is not by being perverted; show her you care for real._

_I'll never forget you._

_Love, Kagome._

_--_

_Dear Mom and Dad, Auntie Izayoi and Uncle Taisho,_

_You guys have been awesome, and I know it is ungrateful of me to leave like this, but please understand. It was unbearable…to see someone you love go through so much pain because of you…I couldn't let it happen…_

_I'm sure you'll find another way to merge the company._

_Once again, I'm sorry._

_I love you all so much…_

_Love, Kagome_

_--_

_Dear Rin and Sesshoumaru,_

_I always knew you guys'd marry, and I was right. I love you guys, you too Sesshy-poo._

_Have fun together, I'm sorry for leaving like this. You guys have a special place in my heart. _

_Love, Kagome_

_PS: Rin, don't torture Sesshoumaru to much._

_--_

_Dear InuYasha, _(A/N: LOL, I know you've all been waiting for this note)

_I have so much to say to you, but so little time._

_First, I wanted to tell you…I'm sorry…for leaving like this that is. This is the hardest note to make…even the one for the parents was less hard._

_I'm so sorry to leave…but it was unbearable…to know that I…was the cause of your pain for not being with Kikyou…I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'm sorry for hitting Kikyou, I was jealous…I don't know what took over me…I'm so sorry, please don't hate me…_

_Second, you're like my angel…you've always looked over me, make sure I wasn't in harm's way…making sure I was happy…and I'm grateful for that…that's why I'm doing this for you…it's my turn to truly be your Angel…and live up to my nickname. _

_And finally, I wanted to tell you to have a happy life with Kikyou. I hope you guys get the dream family you've always wanted, 4 pups, two girls and two boys. _

_I'll always, ALWAYS, remember you…maybe we'll meet in another lifetime…_

_Love you, Kagome_

_---_

Thegirls were crying. She was gone. The men were standing there, muted.

InuYasha was still reading his note, over and over again.

He felt that weird wave go through his body again, the same one that had gone through when he thought Kagome would die…when he thought he would lose her…

He lost her…

She slipped away right through his fingers…

Why did it feel so weird? Shouldn't he be happy…he could marry Kikyou!

But he didn't feel happy…he felt miserable…his Angel had left him…he felt as if someone had stabbed him in the heart.

He needed air…maybe he'd wake up and realize this was nothing but a dream…and Kagome hadn't left him.

He ran out by the window and jumped on the rooftops.

Everyone looked at him leave and looked back down.

--

He was jumping on the rooftops in the city. The air running through his hair.

'This is all a dream…'

'She wouldn't leave me…'

He tried comforting himself…nothing seemed to work.

The reality kept coming back to him, each time harder then the last time.

His angel, had, left, him.

How would he live through this…he would never know…maybe he wouldn't…

--

Meanwhile everyone back at the room were talking.

"She did it for love…" Sango whispered.

"It could barely be considered love, I mean, Kikyou doesn't love him!" Rin interjected.

"But InuYasha does…" Miroku said.

The adults kept silent, listening to the children's reasoning.

"I miss her already…" Sango and Rin said…and Miroku hugged Sango while Sesshoumaru, Rin.

Izayoi and InuTaisho cuddled up and same with Korari and Kakashi, Kagome's father.

Everything was silent; everyone was thinking the same thing…

'What she did…she did for love…'

But they didn't think of it in the sense of Kikyou and InuYasha…

They meant it in the sense of…

'She loved InuYasha so much to the point that all she needed was to make him happy…' Sango thought and looked down.

* * *

NExT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST! wow..

so i'll just start remind you guys now that you guys have to put me in your AUTHOR alerts and not your STORY alert, since i will be posting PART II as a different story...PUT ME AS YOUR AUTHOR ALERT!

Stay tuned

Miko

PS: continue reviewing :D


	10. Sequel to Part I

**Oh my god! CuteMikoGirl is finally updating :P haha, sorry for the LONG wait (2 months was it?) I really hope none of you lost interest or forgot the story, if you did however, here's a brief summary of it:**

**Kagome and InuYasha are best friends, VERY close best friends, and Kikyou is InuYasha's girlfriend, she hates Kagome so no one knows about InuYasha's and Kagome's friendship, though Kikyou kinda figures it out, she frames Kagome, and a lot of stuff happens. We find out InuYasha and Kagome were engaged, but Kagome, thinking InuYasha loved Kikyou, ran away from the marriage the last moment, and left nothing but a note for each of her friends and family.**

**Once again, I'm very sorry I couldn't update, the chapter just wouldn't come out like I wanted it to..**

**--**

**Sequel to Part I**

And so that was the tragic-love story of a girl, a girl who loved her best friend to the point where she gave away her only chance to be with him, for his happiness.

There's this chain-letter going around, I'm sure you've heard about it…

_It's about a guy and a girl, Akai and Aoi . They both loved each other since high school, but neither had the guts to tell the other their feelings. _

_One day, Aoi got a boyfriend, Muteki, hoping that if Akai really did love her, he'd come up and ask her out…but when Akai learned that Aoi got a boyfriend, he gave up on the idea of her ever loving him, and asked Arashi out. Aoi, seeing that, gave up on the idea of him loving her as well, and stayed with Muteki. _

_They all grew up and went to university, still dating their high school sweetheart._

_They'd meet up every Monday for a cup of coffee; they had stayed close friends, even though deep inside both were hurting from the pain that the other loved someone else._

_However, one Monday, Aoi waited for Akai for an hour, and seeing he wasn't coming, she left._

_For two weeks, each Monday, Aoi would come to the café shop they'd meet at and wait, but each time he didn't appear._

_That day she came back to her apartment and found a lawyer waiting for her there._

_She entered and he asked her to sit down._

_Akai had died…and he had left her his diary. She thanked the man and waited for him to leave, before breaking down in tears._

_After many tears, she sat down, and opened the diary._

_2 may 1997_

_I love her so much…I wish I could tell her, but I'm too scared…what if she doesn't return back my feelings?_

_4 may 1997_

_I've decided…I'll tell her how I feel and ask her out._

_5 may 1997_

_My heart aches so much…I just found out that she has a boyfriend…Muteki…I can't ask her out now…the only way now is to move on…_

_9 may 1997_

_I've asked out Arashi. She said yes! Maybe this'll get my mind off stuff._

_Aoi read page by page, feeling tears pool once again in her eyes, as she read his adoring words. _

_10 november 2004_

_I still can't get over her, when she talks to me it's like it'sonly us...I wish I could just go out and say: "Aoi, I love you." But I can't…she loves Muteki…not me…_

_15 January 2005_

_I can't take it…when we go out as couples, her and Muteki. I hate him, I hate him for being lucky and having her…_

'_He…loved me…' she thought._

_She had never gotten the chance to tell him…how much she cared, and now she'd regret it, for the rest of her life, because he was gone, and she was left alone. Never knowing what could have been with him. Left with nothing but friendly memories with him…_

This story, and InuYasha's and Kagome's stories resemble each other on many points…

Later on, InuYasha finally found out that he loved Kagome…and the reason that he had chosen Kikyou, subconsciously, was hoping that Kagome'd show some interest in him, and because Kikyou looked like Kagome.

But when he found out…it was too late. She was gone and untraceable. He'd let the only good thing in his life slip through his fingers.

And now, just like Aoi, he'd suffer the consequences.

And so this is the end of my first book. However, me and Kaede have looked into these younglings futures, and luckily for them, this is not the end of matters.

But until then, thank you for reading my book, about InuYasha and Kagome…

Until next time

Myouga

25 July 2005

--

And that's the end of Modern Fairytale: Part I: When you left me

Part II will probably be started tonight, so look out for a AUTHOR (for those who still haven't put me as author: I am making Part II as another story) Alert for a story called:

**Modern Fairytale : Part II: Please Come Back**

It's been fun writing Part I, I hope you enjoyed it, even though I did not update regularly, I try my best…I hope you know that.

Thank you for reading.

Please review, and until next time

Wuv

Miko

**_LISTEN UP ONE AND ALL! CuteMikoGirl and Wolf Blossom have opened up their OWN forum… you read me right, OWN forum where you can download anime episodes… not even anime, request ANYTHING and we'll process it, we have a Meet the Authors forum where you can hopefully meet one of your FAVOURITE ALL TIME AUTHORS and scare them by pretending to be a stalker.. xD or just about do ANYTHING! We have forums from anime, to games, to soap-operas to anything you can possibly imagine! We're in DIREE need of active members' because, as much as I, the blurb, hates to admit it, our members are inactive. So please, at least check the forum out. It's the homepage of either CuteMikoGirl or Wolf Blossom and join! If not join... make us feel special by visiting. _**

_**Blurb Written By: CuteMikoGirl and Wolf Blossom**_


End file.
